BAK week
by Noyume
Summary: Akaashi a finit le lycée. Ce qui l'attends désormais, c'est l'université. Enfin, c'est surtout sa colocation avec son ancien capitaine ainsi que son meilleur ami. Entre un hibou toujours aussi survolté et un chat près à lui en faire baver, rien de bon ne peut en résulter, n'est-ce pas ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bouh.  
** **Qui est-ce qu'à trois fics en cours, dont une morte, une autre entrain de mourir et la troisième avec bientôt plus d'avance... ?! :D  
** **Et qui est-ce qu'à eut la P****N de bonne idée de faire une fic à chapitre pour une BAK week alors qu'elle doit s'occuper des trois autres premières choses ?! :D  
** **C'est mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ ! :D  
** **Ok, j'avoue, je SUIS STUPIDE, tellement stupide, oh god mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! JE SUIS DEBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE !**

 **Ahem, mais tout d'abord, résumons la situation pour vous, pauvre mortel o/**

 **Si vous avez lu le titre - _pour lequel je ne me suis absolument pas casser les pieds, ahah_ \- et si vous avez lu le Chap'12 de C&C ainsi que les annonces de profil, vous avez dû comprendre que ce truc est donc le début de la BokuAkaKuro week ! _(du 14/05 au 20/05)_ Et comme je suis chiante et que je fais pas comme tout le monde parce que mon cerveau m'a dis « NON, TU FERAS CA COMME CA ! » mln (← ceci est un doigt d'honneur imagé) bah du coup, j'fais pas une suite d'O.S mais une freaking FIC A CHAPITRE YOLO SISI ! o/ * _tousse_ * mais ce n'est PAS la seule chose ! ( _Bah non, juste une fic, ce serait trop simple, relevons niveau avec ce cerveau idiot !_ _(╯°□°_** ** _）╯︵ ┻━┻_** **) j'ai essayé de faire chaque chapitre avec le thème qui correspond au jour ! Ahahahah ! o/ Quelle idée MAGNIFIQUE ! O/ # _sarcasme_**

 **Donc, je poste le premier chapitre - _qui sert plus pour poser le problème mais qu'autre chose osef-_ et pour lequel les thèmes proposés était : **

**Rivalité & Cohésion**

 **(Bien entendu, j'ai pris celui que j'ai sous-ligné, j'allais pas faire les deux ! Même si j'avoue avoir essayé, ahaha, mais bon, on va dire qu'il y en a un principal et l'autre est juste sous-entendu, ou alors j'essaie de caser le mot t'sais en mode voilà dans le chapitre (et la démarche et la même pour les suivant)... :') _enfin, je dis ça mais à l'heure actuelle ou j'écris cette intro' BEAUCOUP trop longue, j'débute à peine le chapitre 4... ahaha, et je précise qu'on est Mardi 10 et que je dois finir le tout avant vendredi 14 pour être tranquille. MDR. *se pend*)_**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**!

* * *

Akaashi prit une grande inspiration, aujourd'hui, il déménageait. Enfin, il ne déménageait pas réellement, il allait simplement habiter avec ses deux amis. Bokuto et Kuroo. Il avait été réticent au début, sachant pertinemment qu'avoir les deux garçons dans la même pièce serait intenable. Ils étaient toujours intenables quand ils étaient ensemble, pour ce qu'avait pu voir le brun en tout cas. Donc avoir les deux vivants sous le même toit devait être d'autant plus... pénible.

Keiji arriva devant l'immeuble, ses derniers bagages en main. Il scruta pendant de longues secondes l'immensité de la bâtisse. Il allait passer au moins trois ans de sa vie ici. Après un dur choix. Si on pouvait appeler ça un choix. Bokuto l'avait supplié pendant des semaines pour venir vivre avec eux. Ils avaient besoin d'un troisième colocataire pour le loyer, et le précédent -qu'ils ne connaissaient pas au début- était parti entre-temps. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, Akaashi n'avait même pas pensé à demander le pourquoi de la chose, et maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que les deux idiots avaient pu faire.

Il s'avança jusque sous le porche, composa le code et poussa la lourde porte. Elle se referma dans un bruit sourd alors qu'il débutait sa marche jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il était déjà venu, un peu contre son gré pour le visiter. Kuroo lui avait promis que la chambre serait nickel. Il avait pu constater que l'appartement était magnifique et bien placé pour leurs universités. Oui, universités avec un « s », ils n'allaient pas dans la même. Enfin, Bokuto n'allait pas dans la même que Tetsurou et Keiji. L'argenté continuait le volley et voulait réellement devenir pro', donc il avait opté pour une école proche qui possédait un parcours sport-étude. Les deux autres continuaient aussi, mais pas à un haut niveau et cela restait des activités de club. Akaashi espérait réellement être pris dans l'équipe de sa fac, il ne se voyait pas être à la place des remplaçants, lui qui avait été titulaire tout le long du lycée.

L'ascenseur ouvrit enfin ses portes, le coupant dans ses pensées. Il s'y engouffra et appuya sur la touche « 6 ». L'engin se mit en route avec une petite secousse. La montée ne fut pas longue, mais assez pour qu'Akaashi ressente une légère pression. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment les deux autres allaient l'accueillir et il s'attendait à tout. Il avait beau bien s'entendre avec Bokuto, Kuroo restait assez... étrange en ce moment.

\- Bouh.

Il sursauta et plongea le regard dans les yeux noirs de son sympathique colocataire justement. Il n'avait absolument pas fait attention à l'arrêt de l'ascenseur, et à l'ouverture des portes.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'arrivais ? Demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- Je venais d'ouvrir la fenêtre quand je t'ai vu rentrer dans l'immeuble.

Le sourire malicieux le laissa de marbre, il avait toujours l'impression que le noiraud allait faire un mauvais coup quand il arborait cet air-là.

Le chat rentra dans la cabine et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. La chouette le regarda faire, sans comprendre.

\- Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus de cigarette, j'ai dit à Bokuto que j'allais en acheter, se justifia-t-il.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser sortir avant ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ç'aurait été trop simple et ça ne t'aurait pas embêté.

Keiji garda un visage calme. De toute façon, il n'était pas _si_ pressé que cela d'arriver et de déposer ses affaires.

\- Tu aimes toujours Bokuto ?

La question fut posée de but en blanc, ce qui surprit quelque peu le brun.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux savoir cela, répondit-il tout de même après quelques instants.

\- Parce qu'il m'intéresse aussi, voyons.

Le sourire était toujours présent sur ses lèvres, les yeux aussi remplis de malice.

\- Et tu n'as rien tenté en un an ?

\- Je n'allais pas commencer sans toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas marrant s'il n'y a pas de défi...

\- Dis plutôt que tu étais préoccupé par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Peut-être.

Le silence fut coupé par le bruit des portes s'ouvrant, accompagnées d'un petit jingle.

\- Bon, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps... Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de monter, notre cher hibou t'attend impatiemment.

Tetsurou sorti de la cabine tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

\- Kuroo.

Il jeta un regard en arrière, sans réellement se retourner. L'autre continua :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Rien de spécial, pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour avoir des problèmes.

\- Non, tu es venu parce que tu n'es pas capable d'oublier ton ancien capitaine, le noiraud retourna jusqu'à la cabine en continuant, c'est vrai que ce ne doit pas être simple vu tous les messages qu'il t'envoie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?

L'ancien bloqueur appuya sur le bouton de l'étage, avant de répondre :

\- À passer mon ennui.

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt autre chose ?

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que les portes ne se referment, coupant tout contact entre eux deux.

Ils eurent un léger soupir au même moment. Puis Kuroo sortit de l'immeuble et disparut au coin de la rue. Au même moment, un hibou survolté sautait sur un pauvre homme qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- Bokuto, peux-tu me laisser respirer s'il te plaît ?

\- Mais ça fait si longtemps, Akaashi !

\- Ça ne fait même pas deux semaines.

\- C'est long quand même !

L'argenté ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler qu'il prit ses bagages, tout en commençant à discuter joyeusement.

\- On a nettoyé la chambre de fond en comble, et on a déposé tous tes cartons ! Bon, j'voulais les défaire, mais Tetsu' a dit que ça ne te plaira pas que je fouille, ou que t'avais peut-être des trucs à cacher ! … T'as des trucs à cacher ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais Kuroo à raison, ç'aurait été maladroit de déballer mes affaires sans m'en parler avant.

\- Ah, si je t'avais posé la question, tu aurais dit oui ?! Si j'avais sût, je t'aurais envoyé un message pour te demander !

\- J'aurai refusé tant que je n'étais pas là.

\- Pourquoi ça ?!

\- Qui sait où vous auriez pu poser mes affaires...

\- Mais maintenant, t'es là ! Je peux t'aider ! Aller, on s'y met maintenant !

Il déposa les deux sacs dans la chambre, et demanda :

\- C'est juste des vêtements ça ?

\- Oui, je vais les mettre dans l'armoire maintenant.

\- Ok, je commence par quels cartons ?!

\- Je peux le faire seul, Bokuto...

\- Tu ne veux pas de mon aide... ?

La petite voix et la mine triste lui transpercèrent le cœur. Koutarou pouvait vraiment être adorable avec ses petites mimiques. Qui pouvait bien résister à ça ? Bon, il le pouvait s'il le voulait, mais en cet instant, il n'en avait pas le courage et l'as allait sûrement lui casser les pieds s'il refusait...

\- Commence par le carton de gauche, ce doit être mes livres.

Le visage du plus vieux s'éclaira d'un grand sourire heureux, fier d'avoir eut ce qu'il voulait, il se mit rapidement à l'œuvre avec un « hey, hey ! » de contentement.

Akaashi le regarda s'accroupir et commençait à déscotcher le carton. Son ancien capitaine était toujours aussi grand que lui, même si ce n'était plus aussi flagrant. Il conservait également une bonne musculature et était toujours aussi carré, rien à voir avec sa silhouette fluette. D'un côté, le plus vieux continuer toujours le volley, et à haut niveau. Il était normal qu'il conserve donc ses muscles. Puis, il n'avait pas l'air prédisposer à avoir un corps fin.

Les yeux dorés se tournèrent soudainement vers lui, remplis de joie.

\- Je te les range où, au fait ? Demanda-t-il, un bouquin en main.

\- L'étagère près du lit pour les romans, pour mes cours pose-les près du bureau.

\- Roger !

Kuroo avait raison. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire des sentiments pour son ancien sempai. Il regarda la silhouette qui lui faisait dos et son cœur se gonfla un peu de joie. Il eut même envie de sourire. Mais il se retint et plongea le nez dans sa valise.

Certes, il allait pouvoir vivre aux côtés de la personne qu'il aimait, mais il n'avait aucune idée de si cela se passerai bien ou non, et il pourrait y avoir beaucoup de problèmes... Surtout au vu des dires de Kuroo.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'intro, vous allez TOUT DE SUITE LE FAIRE ! Je l'ai pas fait POUR RIEN, _OK_ ?! **

**Ensuite, vous comprendrez bien évidemment que mon dieu, j'veux vos avis, et pas seulement sur ce chapitre hein, j'vais vous les quémandez TOUT LES JOURS - _parce que oui, je vais posté le chapitre suivant le lendemain, c'est le but de la week_ \- et donc j'vais demander des avis TOUT LE TEMPS en fin de chapitre, parce que god, j'ai toujours pas fini d'écrire et même quand j'aurai fini, ce sera fait en moins de deux semaine ! _EN MOINS DE DEUX FREAKING SEMAINES_ ! God, je pensais pas être capable de ça, et je suis sûre que la fic va être mauvaise niveau qualité de scenario, ahahahhahahahhaahahhahahahhHAHAHAHHAHAHAHhah ah. #débile. **

**Dîtes-moi que j'ai pas fait ça pour rien, pitié. Prenez moi en pitié, stupide que je suis. (** **Ｔ▽Ｔ** **)**

 **Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'suis qu'au début du chapitre 6 au moment ou je poste ceci, donc j'ai toujours pas finit, ahahahaha ! /ZBAF/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapitre o/ Un peu plus long que le précédent, et toujours plus court que le suivant ! Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai respecté mes thèmes, mais j'pense que oui, pour celui-là, j'me suis bien débrouiller ! o/ comme toujours, le thème principal est surligné et l'autre... Bah j'essaie de caser le mot dans le chapitre, parce que voilà, j'aime bien les défis à la con, ahah, la preuve, vu ce que j'ai osé faire pour cette (putain) de week :')**

 ** Animaux & Nourriture  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Hanami-chan : Owiiiiii, stalk mwa, j'adore çaaaaaaaaa~ *-* ça me fait plaisir que tu fasse vraiment ce que tu as dit ! :D et de voir que tu aimes vraiment ce que je fais :D (j'ai presque envie de chialer, mais j'le ferai pas, ahahaha, j'suis un bonhomme moi ! /ZBAF/)  
**_ _ **J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire, il est quand même un poil plus long, bonne lecture et à demain ! :D**_

 _ **PasseParla : Ravie de te voir ici aussi ! Rah, j'vous adore toutes les deux ! o/ Ahem... Elle était pas bien mon intro' ? 8D Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisse faire manger les cheveux de Kuroo... à Kuroo. C'est délicat et j'adore ce petit chaton chéri, donc je refuse que tu lui fasse du mal XD Non, le fait que tu veuille qu'Akaashi finisse avec Bokuto, ce n'est pas du sadisme, c'est ton esprit de fan-girl qui parle XD M'enfin, j'suis ravie que tu es appréciée le chapitre, et j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant suis-là, que je poste même pas une heure après ta review, ahaha ! Bonne lecture !**_ _ **:D**_

* * *

\- AKAASHI !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un énorme fracas. Le brun sursauta dans son lit, sortant de son sommeil de l'une des pires façons qui soient. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'un poids lui tomba dessus, le rallongeant de nouveau.

\- Debout !

Le pauvre brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, les frottant ensuite avant de les ouvrir complètement. S'il n'avait pas été lui, et s'il ne connaissait pas Bokuto, il aurait presque pris peur face aux deux grands yeux dorés qui le fixaient.

Il s'asseya lentement, repoussant le hibou au passage, il regarda son réveil qui n'affichait même pas encore huit heures.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ?

\- On va au zoo !

Il y eut un long silence, coupé par un esclaffement. Keiji releva les yeux à ce bruit, il remarqua Kuroo accoudé au cadre de la porte, essayant vainement de se retenir de rire. Il détourna le regard de cet idiot pour se reconcentrer sur Koutarou, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il avait même gardé son grand sourire. Contrairement à Akaashi qui montrait une moue oscillante entre dépression et consternation.

\- Pourquoi irait-on au zoo ?

\- Parce que je veux y aller ! Je veux voir des pingouins !

\- Il n'y en a pas dans le zoo le plus proche.

\- Si, Kuroo l'a vu hier soir.

\- Comment ça, il l'a vu ?

\- La télé, répondit le noiraud toujours à la même place, mais moins hilare.

\- Et donc tu as décidé d'y aller aujourd'hui, lui demande le brun.

\- Moi non, lui oui, lâcha le chat.

\- Mais en même temps, des pingouins, c'est trop cool ! Et j'en ai jamais vu ! Tu crois que ça vole ? Tu crois qu'on peut les voir voler ?!

\- Descends de mon lit.

\- Seulement si tu viens avec nous ! Donc lève-toi.

\- Je ne risque pas, tu es assis sur moi.

L'argenté le regarda dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes, il se sentit quelque peu idiot sur le coup, mais se leva rapidement en riant.

\- Bon, bien tu peux te lever maintenant !

Keiji soupira et sortit tant bien que mal de son lit. Il faisait froid loin de sa couette.

\- Sortez de ma chambre, je me prépare. Et on va manger où à midi ?

\- On aura qu'à aller dans un petit restau' ! Le parc est assez grand pour qu'on en ait jusque quinze heures ! Et tu savais qu'il y avait des représentations avec plusieurs oiseaux ? Dont des chouettes et des hiboux, c'est génial !

\- … Sûrement, oui. Je peux ?

Les deux plus âgés le fixèrent, sans comprendre.

\- M'habiller, je peux le faire ou vous comptez me regarder me changer ?

\- Oh, ça ne me gênerait pas, sourit le Tetsurou

\- Moi non plus, ça me rappellerai le lycée, avec les vestiaires et tout ça !

Akaashi ne répondit pas, il leur jeta juste un regard froid. Que Bokuto ne saisit pas, mais Kuroo se chargea de le sortir de la chambre, non sans un « la princesse à besoin d'intimité, fou lui la paix. » Qui le laissa de glace.

Il ferma la porte à clé juste après leur passage. De toute manière, il n'était pas à ça près comme remarque venant de Kuroo. Ça allait bientôt faire un mois qu'il habitait ici, et rien n'avait réellement changé si ce n'est que les beaux jours arrivaient. Et qu'il avait presque découvert la plupart des mauvaises habitudes de ses deux colocataires. La plus ennuyeuse était qu'ils oubliaient souvent de faire les courses et commandaient donc, la seconde était que quand ils pensaient à faire les courses, ils ne savaient jamais trop quoi à faire à manger. Par ces faits, c'était Akaashi qui était devenu le cuisinier attitré bien malgré lui.

Dans son malheur, il avait quand même une chance que les deux amis étaient un tant soit peu propre, et ils gardaient l'appartement dans un bon état. Pour ce qui était des pièces communes en tout cas. Le brun n'était pas allé vérifier leur chambre de fond en comble et du peu qu'il en avait vu, cela restait correct.

Il sortit de sa pièce et l'odeur de café lui remplit les narines. Bon, au moins, il avait déjà de quoi boire pour se réveiller un peu mieux. Il rejoignit ses colocataires, qui étaient penchés sur le pc portable de Kuroo.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- On vérifie les tarifs pour le zoo. Ainsi que les horaires du spectacle.

Il prit une tasse et les regarda, adossé au plan de travail. Tetsurou semblait parfaitement normal. Il ne lui avait pas reparlé de ses sentiments à l'égard de la chouette et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir tenté quoi que ce soit avec ce dernier. Akaashi n'avait pas réellement envie d'y penser, mais il y était bien forcé, il ne contrôlait absolument pas ses émotions. Même s'il était incapable de faire autre chose qu'une poker face parfois, ça n'empêchait pas son cœur de s'amuser à faire des loopings, et autres cabrioles quand Bokuto était près de lui. Et malgré le fait que le chat n'ait rien tenté, il avait parfaitement vu les œillades qu'il lançait parfois à l'argenté et à lui-même comme pour le narguer. Un peu comme maintenant en fait. Puisque Koutarou était penché près de lui, ignorant totalement l'espace intime de leader de nekoma. Ce qui ne semblait pas gênait ce dernier. Qui souriait.

Akaashi ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce manège... Et il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir maintenant.

.

.

.

\- Aller, vite ! Courrez !

\- Ça ne sert à rien, ça ne commence pas avant trente minutes, on a largement le temps, répliqua le chat.

\- Mais plus vite on y sera, plus vite ça commencera !

\- Le temps ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Bokuto... ajouta Keiji.

L'argenté eut une moue adorable, même s'il semblait irrité que ces deux amis ne veuillent pas se dépêcher, il n'avait aucune crédibilité à ce moment-là. Il leur tourna le dos, continuant quand même à marcher plus vite qu'eux, mais aucun des deux ne chercha réellement à le rattraper.

Kuroo sourit en voyant ça, tandis qu'Akaashi avait une forte envie de soupirer. Même si, au fond de lui, il était heureux de voir son ancien capitaine toujours aussi insouciant d'une certaine manière.

\- Au fait... Tu comptes tenter quelque chose ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De Bokuto, évidemment.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, il aurait dû se douter que le sujet reviendrait sur le tapis.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

\- Je t'ai laissé un mois d'avance et tu n'en profites même pas...

\- Parce que tu comptes réellement draguer ton meilleur ami ?

\- C'est aussi le tien.

« _Pas faux. »_ pensa le plus jeune, mais il ne le dit pas, il était hors de question de donner raison à l'autre.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux sortir avec Bokuto, tu n'as pas l'air de l'aimer.

Le sourire du chat perdit en vigueur, même s'il resta omniprésent sur son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie tout simplement.

\- Tu pourrais essayer de briser ton amitié par envie.

\- Tu es un peu dans le même cas que moi.

\- On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une simple envie pour moi, expliqua Keiji, irrité.

\- Allons, allons... Tu ne serais tout de même pas quelque peu susceptible sur ce sujet-là.

\- J'aurais pourtant de quoi l'être, non ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu es étrange.

Le chat le regarda, sans comprendre. Alors il continua, explicitant ses propos.

\- Tu tiens énormément à Bokuto, tout comme l'inverse est vrai et tu es capable de remettre ça en jeu juste pour une envie injustifiée. Enfin, d'après ce que tu veux me faire croire.

Kuroo hausse un sourcil, il passa ses bras derrière sa tête.

\- Pourquoi elle serait injustifiée d'après toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça m'étonnerait de toi que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et il paraît que tu as eu un comportement étrange les semaines précèdent mon arrivée... D'après Bokuto, tu n'es toujours pas redevenue toi-même totalement.

\- Parce que vous discutez de moi en cachette ? C'est honteux.

L'air faussement outré ne fit même pas sourire Akaashi. L'humour était toujours le moyen de détourner toutes les conversations pour Tetsurou et s'il rentrait dans ce jeu là, il n'en sortirait pas.

\- Que tu ne veuilles pas parler de tes problèmes, c'est ton choix, mais ne vas pas faire de connerie par dessus, ça ne ferait que t'en créer d'autres, à la fin, tu ne t'en sortiras plus.

\- Merci maman, ton inquiétude me touche...

La chouette brune nota le sarcasme, sérieusement, il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vie du noiraud pour qu'il en arrive à des extrémités pareilles. Il savait très bien que le chat était taquin, mais il restait réfléchi. Tout le contraire de l'idiot qui sautait partout devant eux pour attirer leur attention. Et qui s'étala de tout son long après avoir trébuché.

Le brun n'ajouta rien suite à cela pour retrouver le hibou, toujours au sol, les larmes aux yeux.

\- T'es vraiment pas doué~...

\- Tu t'es fait mal ? Demanda Keiji en lui tendant la main.

Main qui fut attrapée rapidement avant que Koutarou ne se jette dans ses bras en pleurnichant que son ami était méchant. Ami qui souriait toujours en le voyant faire. Le passeur lui tapota le dos plusieurs fois.

\- Tu devrais avoir l'habitude.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est toujours méchant... Mais ça va, j'ai sauvé les biscuits ! Ria-t-il.

L'argenté se décolla du brun et sortit un petit paquet de friandises pour les animaux.

\- Quand est-ce que tu as acheté ça ?

\- Ce matin, quand vous regardiez les pandas !

\- On est à peine restés deux minutes là-bas.

\- C'est largement suffisant, le distributeur était à dix mètres ! Dis, tu crois que les chouettes en voudront ?! Peut-être que je pourrais les attirer avec ça pendant le spectacle !

\- Je crois qu'il est demandé de ne pas manger pendant justement pour éviter ça. Lâcha Akaashi.

Kuroo ria à la remarque et au vu du faciès de son ami qui se décomposait suite aux dires du plus jeune.

\- Alors j'vais pas pouvoir toucher les chouettes... ?

\- Je ne pense pas non.

\- Oï Akaashi, tu viens de lui briser son rêve... ajouta Tetsu' pour enfoncer un peu plus le brun dans son mal-être.

\- Dis-toi que tu pourras les voir de très près... essaya de se rattraper le passeur.

La chouette releva les yeux, qu'elle avait baissés sous le coup de la tristesse, et eut un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai que je pourrais peut-être participer au spectacle, il est interactif !

Suite à cela, il reprit de plus belle sa route, mais cette fois-ci en entraînant les deux autres avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à la scène ouverte, grimpant sur les gradins de pierre, ils ne se mirent pas trop haut, Bokuto voulait réussir à voir les chouettes et hiboux au plus près dans leur envol. Peu de temps après, un homme arriva, déguisé en ancien paysan. Il expliqua tout d'abord que les oiseaux étaient souvent utilisés pour faire passer les messages à l'époque et même si l'on connaissait bien les pigeons voyageurs, ce n'était pas les seuls. Sur ces mots, plusieurs rapaces passèrent au-dessus d'eux, un aigle royal alla se poser sur son avant-bras. Il parla de la race, des inconvénients et avantages à utiliser ces derniers, puis l'oiseau repartit vers un autre homme, qui se tenait derrière les spectateurs. Ce fut au tour d'un hibou grand-duc , de couleur grisâtre, de se poser sur l'animateur.

\- Tiens, c'est marrant comme il te ressemble ! Remarqua Kuroo à l'intention de l'argenté.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Complètement.

\- C'est pas sympa de se moquer !

\- C'est pas une moquerie, c'est un compliment. Il est magnifique comme oiseau.

Pile au même moment, le volatile déploya ses ailes. Majestueux, il s'envola pour rejoindre une des tours, et une chouette vint prendre sa place. Absorbé par les bêtes, Koutarou répondit sans vraiment noter le compliment

\- T'as raison, c'est magnifique.

Akaashi le regarda être émerveillé, mais il tomba rapidement sur le regard du chat. Ils s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard. Il avait bien compris.

 _La guerre était lancée._

* * *

 **Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Please. Dites le moi ._. s'vous plait... j'suis une pauvre âme égaré. Et triste. Parce qu'au moment ou j'écris c'est mot, j'suis incapable de finir ce (connard) de chapitre 5 ! La vie c'est nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul ! J'ai envie de pleurer. Et puis c'est pas comme si à la place d'essayer d'écrire, j'corriger les premiers chapitres en me demandant si c'est bien moi qu'est écrit ça, ahahahahaha !** * **se pend***

 **Ahem.**

 **Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû, que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, et je vous à demain ! (et non pas à la prochaine, pour une fois ! Le changement, c'est maintenant ! Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi j'viens d'écrire cela ._. *pleure*)  
** **Herm. *toussote*  
** **Cia ! o/**

 _ **(ajout : oh, finalement, au moment ou je poste, j'suis à 2K mots pour le chapitre 6 ! Enjoooooooooy !)  
**_ **N'oubliez pas de review, ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir un avis -même s'il est complètement pété, je dirais rien c'est ce que je fais souvent quand j'en laisse X'D-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Domestique & Professionnel **

**Bon, on dira que domestique rime avec tâche ménagère, ok ? Sinon, ça marche tout de suite moins bien pour ce chapitre X'D chapitre qui est toujours plus long que le précédent et plus que le suivant, cette fois-ci !  
** **En vrai j'ai tellement mal géré les longueurs le premier faisait même pas 2K avec l'intro, et celui-là fait 3,5K à lui tout seul :')) Mais bon, c'est pas plus mal, si ? :D Oh pire, on s'en fou ? :D  
** **Bonne lecture ! O/**

 _ **PasseParla** **: Mais pourquoi tout le monde dis que je suis sadique ? XD Enfin bref, je me demande bien qui va gagner... O:) ahem... Donc toi, tu vote pour Akaashi ? Bon d'un côté, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde vote pour lui... Mon pauvre Kuroo, il est pourtant si adorable... Comme si j'allais faire quelque chose qui pouvait finir mal... O;) Bonne lecture ! :P**_

* * *

Une musique parvint à ses oreilles. Malgré ses paupières lourdes, il réussit à les entrouvrir. La première chose qu'il vit fut rouge. Son pull. Il s'assit correctement et se rendit compte qu'il s'était assoupi pendant ses révisions. Il craqua quelques articulations, dont son cou, s'étira et se leva. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Quand il poussa la porte de sa chambre, l'odeur de pâtisserie lui sauta au nez. Il huma un peu plus le parfum et s'avança pour voir la cuisine. Akaashi y était, seul. La musique, qui était en fait du piano parfois accompagné, résonnait doucement dans l'appartement. L'atmosphère était paisible, douce. Bizarrement, Kuroo se sentait bien. Normalement, après une sieste, il avait toujours cette mauvaise impression d'avoir dormi trop longtemps et d'être quelque peu déphasé, mais pas là. C'était étrange. Pourtant, un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il avait dû dormir plus d'une bonne heure et malgré ça il était bien. La pluie ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle s'était transformée en orage. Il s'approcha un peu plus de la fenêtre et décala le rideau pour avoir une meilleure vision. Les gouttes d'eau tombaient même sur le balcon, presque jusqu'à là porte vitrée. Il ne pouvait même pas sortir sans se mouiller.

\- Je te rappelle que tu as interdiction de fumer dans l'appartement.

La voix de Keiji était calme, sans aucun sous-entendu ni menace.

\- Je le sais bien, je ne suis pas un enfant.

\- Pourtant j'ai déjà senti l'odeur de cigarette après être parti un week-end.

Le chat le regarda, tombant dans les pupilles grises comme le ciel en ce moment même. Le brun donnait toujours l'impression d'avoir raison alors qu'il n'énonçait que des faits, sans rien ajouter. Les insinuations se chargeaient du reste et on comprenait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Tetsurou ne lui fit qu'un sourire en retour, ne répondant pas clairement. Ils savaient tous deux que la chouette avait raison, il avait déjà allumé ses cigarettes dans l'appartement. Même s'il allait finir de les fumer dehors, ça n'empêchait pas qu'il commençait bel et bien à l'intérieur.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine et prit une bouteille de jus de fruit qu'il but au goulot. Sous le regard mécontent de son ami, qui continuait de fouetter une pâte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ?

\- Des cookies.

Le noiraud haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

\- Pourquoi des cookies ?

\- Vous avez dit hier soir que vous aimeriez quelque chose de sucré en dessert. Il n'y avait pas assez d'œufs pour faire des crêpes ou des gâteaux et je n'ai pas de parapluie.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Parfois, Akaashi était adorable et très serviable.

\- Oh, je ne pensais pas que tu nous écouterais, ou plutôt, que tu écouterais Bokuto.

\- Il n'y a pas que Bokuto qui en voulait.

Kuroo le fixa quelques secondes, sans bouger. Il essayait de dire quoi par là ? Qu'il prenait également garde à ce que lui avait envie ? Il reposa le contenant en plastique dans le frigo et s'approcha un peu plus du plus jeune.

\- Je ferais la bouffe ce soir.

Ce fut au tour du passeur d'être étonné. Il releva les yeux vers le chat, ne comprenant pas ce soudain revirement.

\- C'est mon tour, ce soir.

\- Je le sais.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu prendre mon tour ?

\- Tu as fait les pâtisseries.

\- Ça ne me prendra même pas une demi-heure. C'est assez rapide.

\- Tu as peur que je ne te fasse quelque chose d'immangeable ?

\- Peut-être, après tout, je ne t'ai jamais vu à l'œuvre.

\- C'est parce que je n'ai pas le courage de cuisiner, mais je me débrouille très bien, figure-toi.

Akaashi reprit le mélange de sa pâte distraitement.

\- Sans entraînement, ça m'étonne.

\- Ah, niveau entraînement je dois sûrement te battre.

La chouette s'arrêta encore une fois dans ses mouvements, il plongea son regard dans celui de son homologue en attendant la suite. Comment diable pouvait-il avoir autant d'entraînement en cuisine s'il ne pratiquait jamais ?

\- Kenma n'était pas doué pour la cuisine, et il oubliait parfois même de manger quand il était trop occupé à jouer.

\- Était ?

Le bloqueur rompit le contact visuel.

\- Tu avais prévu quelque chose à manger pour ce soir ?

\- Pas spécialement, mais ça ne me réponds pas.

\- Tu ne m'as pas posé de question.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu de Kenma au passé ?

Tetsurou ne lui répondit pas, à la place, il commença à ouvrir les placards pour voir ce qu'il leur restait. Et ce n'était pas grand-chose si vous vouliez son avis. Il soupira, mis à part des conserves et du riz... tiens, il n'avait qu'à faire un curry. Il avait juste à aller chercher la viande.

\- Je vais aller faire quelques courses.

\- Il pleut à seaux et il y a du vent.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais courir.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, il y a de quoi faire pour les prochains jours.

\- Oui, des conserves... et j'ai pas envie de faire cuire ni de manger des conserves.

\- Tu vas te rendre malade si tu sors comme cela, c'est idiot.

\- Eh bien, je dois être un idiot alors.

Il tourna les talons, prêt à aller se changer pour sortir. Une main lui attrapa la manche, le bloquant dans son geste.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ?

\- Que tu arrêtes tes bêtises. Je te pensais plus sérieux que cela, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais l'enfant. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Soit, mais je refuse que tu sortes de la maison. Je ferai à manger ce soir et demain matin, si le temps est meilleur, tu n'auras qu'à aller acheter ce que tu voulais.

L'ex-capitaine lui fit face, il s'avança même jusqu'à bloquer Akaashi entre lui et le plan de travail. Le brun ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de l'autre, il était aussi discernable que Koutarou, c'était pour dire.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de t'écouter.

L'ombre affronta l'orage dans un combat de regard.

\- Parce que je tiens un minimum à toi.

Ce fut Kuroo qui cilla en premier suite à la remarque.

\- Tu devrais pas, je veux te prendre l'homme que tu aimes.

\- C'est ce que tu dis, je n'y crois pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas réellement tenté quoi que ce soit, si on oublie les quelques compliments que tu lui lances sans qu'il comprenne.

\- Au moins, je fais quelque chose. Toi, tu te comportes comme d'habitude, c'est pas comme ça qu'il risque de te remarquer et de ne pas aller voir ailleurs.

La remarque le toucha en plein cœur. Imaginer Bokuto avec quelqu'un d'autre lui faisait mal au cœur. Il refoula du mieux qu'il pût cette image, mais n'arriva pas à se départir de son froncement de sourcil. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il était incapable de le séduire. Ce n'était pas son genre et il avait déjà du mal à paraître normal avec son ami dans certains cas, donc essayer de faire part de ses sentiments et d'en créer à son égard était très peu probable...

Le chat continuait de le regarder. Il savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible, pas qu'il en était fier, mais au moins, l'autre devrait le lâcher. Et comprendre qu'il ne risquait pas de réussir quoi que ce soit s'il continuait dans cette voie-là. Pas que c'était son problème... Enfin, peut-être.

Il trempa son doigt dans la pâte, posée juste derrière Akaashi. Il la goûta malgré l'air mécontent de l'autre. Il se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait que ça lui plaise ou non. Et rien que pour l'embêter, il lui en mit sur le nez avant de s'écarter.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas à ce moment-là. Le troisième colocataire cria un « c'est moi » fort, qui brisa le froid installé. Les deux bruns s'avancèrent jusque-là petite entrée, ou ils retrouvèrent l'argenté trempé jusqu'aux os, en train d'enlever son t-shirt.

\- Ouah, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir revenir en nageant tellement les flaques sont profondes à certains endroits ! Lança-t-il alors qu'il venait tout juste de sortir sa tête du tissu humide.

\- Tu vas foutre de l'eau partout, t'as intérêt de nettoyer.

\- Mais avant, tu ferais mieux d'aller te doucher, ajouta Keiji.

\- Je sais, je sais... Je nettoierai juste après, promis !

\- T'es pas non plus obligé de faire un strip-tease dans l'entrée... Bien que ça ne soit pas déplaisant.

Bokuto eut un regard courroucé, le noiraud disait toujours des choses gênantes.

\- Raaah, je fais ce que je veux, va mater tes porn' !

\- C'est déjà fait pour aujourd'hui, mais tu veux que j't'accompagne sous la douche quand même ?

Kuroo afficha son expression habituelle avec son sourire taquin, voire hautain. L'argenté n'y prit même pas garde, trop occupé à enlever ses chaussettes.

\- Si tu veux, tu pourras me laver le dos comme ça ! Oh, il releva la tête et sourit, et Akaashi me fera un massage juste après ! J'ai les jambes en compote !

\- Peut-être, répondit le brun, si j'ai fini de faire les cookies.

\- Des cookies ? C'est ça qui sent si bon ?! T'es le meilleur ! Kuroo, tu l'as aidé ?

\- Non, j'étais en train de réviser et il ne m'a pas prévenu qu'il comptait en faire. Je vais te faire couler un bain.

\- Merci, t'assure Tetsu' !

Le susnommé fit un vague geste de la main et partit vers la salle de bain.

\- Dis, pour la bouffe, fallait pas aller faire les courses ?

\- J'aurai aimé y aller aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était pas vraiment possible avec le temps. J'ai même empêché Kuroo de sortir donc... on fera avec ce qu'on a.

\- Kuroo voulait sortir sous cette pluie ?!

\- Hm.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il tenait vraiment à aller acheter quelque chose, mais tu es arrivé entre temps.

\- C'est étrange...

Le commentaire tira un léger sourire au brun. Que Koutarou trouve quelque chose étrange semblait assez sarcastique quand on le connaissait. Mais il savait très bien que l'argenté le disait sans méchanceté aucune.

\- Si c'est que ça, je vais aller le questionner ! ajouta-t-il.

Akaashi n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que l'argenté s'en était déjà allé. Laissant ses affaires trempées derrière lui, qui le fit soupirer. Il ramassa le tout et alla les essorer.

Pendant ce temps, Bokuto entra dans la salle de bain où se trouvait son ami.

\- Ça a pas encore fini de s'remplir.

\- T'inquiète, j'vais quand même y rentrer maintenant ! Ça finira quand je serai dedans comme ça.

L'as défit son caleçon sans pudeur, avec les vestiaires et les douches, il n'avait plus trop à en avoir. Ni de se sentir gêné de son corps vu le sport qu'il faisait. Et puis, Kuroo avait détourné les yeux alors bon... peut-être par réflexe ?

Il s'installa dans la baignoire avec un soupir de bonheur. L'eau chaude était une bénédiction pour ses muscles. Il se détendit peu à peu, et tourna la tête vers son ami qui venait de s'asseoir dos à la cuve, une cigarette éteinte à la main.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ranger ça, si Akaashi te voit avec, il va gueuler.

\- Je sais, et c'est bien pour ça que je la garde là, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Un air de jazz, lent et doux, se mit en route, remplaçant la délicatesse du piano par une atmosphère plus chaude*.

\- Dis, Akaashi m'a dis que tu voulais sortir malgré la pluie, c'est vrai ?

\- Hm.

\- Pourquoi ? T'aurais pu tomber malade.

\- Tu peux parler, tu l'as bien fait...

\- Je rentrais de l'entraînement, c'est pas la même chose. Et donc ?

\- Je voulais faire un curry ce soir.

\- Ça peut bien attendre demain, pourquoi t'étais pressé ?

Il y eut un léger blanc, ou Kuroo fit tourner sa clope entre ses doigts avant de répondre.

\- Comme ça.

Bokuto s'accouda au rebord, la tête posée sur son avant-bras, il laissa des gouttes d'eau s'échouaient au sol. Son regard d'or braqué sur son ami.

\- Tetsu', me mens pas.

L'appelé lui jeta un petit coup d'œil. Il se sentait étrangement fatigué... peut-être que la chaleur de la salle y faisait.

\- Ok, on en est venus à discuter cuisine et il a du mal à croire que je sais faire de bons plats vu qu'il ne m'a jamais vu réellement vu faire autre chose que du riz et des pâtes.

Le hibou ria, et le noiraud reprit donc la parole.

\- Pourquoi tu te moques ?

\- Rien, c'est idiot comme action je trouve !

\- T'aurais fait pareil, grogna Kuroo.

Pour que Bokuto l'insulte, même gentiment, il fallait réussir. Le sourire du hibou se fana à sa réplique d'ailleurs, avant de se prendre le menton entre deux doigts.

\- C'est vrai que j'aurai peut-être fait pareil.

\- Sûrement même, pas besoin d'y réfléchir pour le savoir.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir sans y réfléchir ?!

\- Parce que je te connais, lança l'autre du tac au tac.

L'as eut une moue mécontente, tandis que le chat se sentait plutôt satisfait. Pour la peine, l'argenté détourna son attention de lui et éteignit l'eau. La mousse avait pris de l'ampleur et recouvrait toute la surface par sa blancheur et ses montagnes incongrues. Il prit de l'eau et se trempa les cheveux. Enlevant le gel par la même occasion.

Une main gantée se posa dans son dos. Il n'avait pas senti le bloqueur bouger, ce qui le surprit. Surprise qui fut vite agréable quand le tissu-éponge se mit à bouger lentement, mais qui appuyait quand même fortement pour pouvoir détendre les muscles**.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Koutarou commença petit à petit à faire le dos rond, demandant implicitement plus de contact. Ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu, la fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus, après tout, il était parti tôt à l'entraînement ce matin, et il ne s'était presque pas arrêté jusqu'à maintenant. Y compris à midi, ou il n'avait fait qu'une pause d'une petite heure. Ah, la journée avait été longue et dure, mais il n'avait pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre, après tout, il restait quand même l'as de cette équipe très bien réputé.

\- Bokuto...

Il rouvrit difficilement les yeux, avant de tourner le regard vers son ami. Ami qui s'était installé sur le rebord de la baignoire, toujours habillé.

\- Quoi... ?

Kuroo afficha une expression moqueuse et reprit.

\- Tu somnoles depuis tout à l'heure.

\- En même temps, ça fait trop du bien un bain et un massage.

Il regarda ses doigts, qui étaient déjà fripés. « _Étrange »_ pensa-t-il.

La porte de la salle de bain -qui était déjà entre-baillée- fut complètement ouverte par Akaashi.

\- J'ai fini de faire les cookies, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez manger dans pas longtemps ou non. Histoire que je sache si je prépare le repas maintenant.

Le chat haussa les épaules, sans plus. Ils convergèrent alors leur attention sur Koutarou, qui se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise d'un coup, sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Euh... Bah, on peut passer à table quand j'aurai fini mon bain ?

\- Ça me va, mais sache que ça va faire une heure que tu es dedans.

\- Déjà ?!

\- Je te l'ai dit, t'étais en train de dormir.

\- Mais t'aurais pas pu me réveiller avant ?!

\- T'avais l'air bien, et t'as passé une dure journée, non ?

\- C'est pas une raison ! Nee, Aka- ah... !

Le brun avait disparu sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il avait même refermé quelque peu la porte.

\- Bon, je vais peut-être sortir...

Tetsurou se leva et sortit de la salle, lui laissant un semblant d'intimité. Même si le hibou s'en moquait sûrement. Il rejoignit Akaashi qui venait de faire cuire du riz et des haricots. Le pauvre n'avait pas du trouvé grand-chose dans les placards.

\- Je t'avais dit de me laisser aller faire les courses.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu tombes malade, et Bokuto a dû te dire la même chose, non ?

\- Peut-être.

La réponse lui fit pousser un soupir, mais il n'ajouta rien et Kuroo non plus. Ce dernier commença à mettre la table, sans expression.

\- Whaou, c'est génial. Épousez-moi !

Les deux compères se retournèrent vers l'as qui venait d'arriver.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, l'un me prépare le dîner, l'autre me masse le dos, et quand j'ai fini de me changer, même la table est mise ! C'est génial ! Je me sentirais presque comme un roi !

\- N'oublie pas que demain, c'est à toi de faire la bouffe, mon Roi.

\- T'étais pas obligé de casser l'ambiance, Kuroo !

Et voilà, il suffisait d'un rien de plus pour que son sourire en coin refasse surface.

\- N'empêche, reprit le hibou, je suis content de vivre avec vous ! On peut pas imaginer meilleur coloc', ce serait cool que ça reste longtemps comme ça !

Aucun ne répondit réellement, ils acquiescèrent juste silencieusement.

\- Vous avez l'air un peu mous, ça va ?

\- J'étais en train d'imaginer Akaashi avec un joli tablier à motif de chouette en fait.

\- Pardon ?

Le chat sourit de toutes ses dents, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

\- C'est vrai que ça t'irait bien... On devrait t'en acheter un !

\- Pas de chance, demain c'est dimanche, je suis pas sûr que tout soit bien ouvert...

\- Faut qu'on aille voir dans la semaine... !

\- Tu pourras te libérer ?

\- Ça devrait se faire oui...

Keiji garda son masque calme, seule une légère marque d'irritation le trahissait. Pourquoi diable c'était toujours lui qui était la cible des frasques idiotes de ses colocataires ? S'il n'avait pas été poli, il aurait bien dit « merde » à ses deux idiots.

\- Venez manger.

\- Hey, Akaashi, ne boude pas !

\- Je ne boude pas.

\- Kuroo, Akaashi me déteste, je crois...

\- Mais non, il est simplement triste qu'on y est pas pensée plus tôt...

\- Vous êtes stupides.

\- Tu vois ! Il nous aime plus !

\- Arrête tes bêtises, Bokuto.

\- Je ne fais pas de bêtises ! Et pourquoi seulement moi ?!

\- Parce que moi, j'suis sage.

\- T'es pire que lui.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

Les deux bruns s'affrontèrent du regard, pendant que l'argenté ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui était en train de se passer, laissant son regard divaguer d'un garçon à l'autre.

Finalement, il les attira tous les deux dans ses bras.

\- Je ne veux pas de dispute entre mes deux femmes !

Le visage des deux soi-disant femmes se ferma brusquement.

\- Les deux femmes vont t'castrer.

Bokuto se recula précipitamment, apeuré.

\- Non merci, ça ira... !

\- T'inquiète, on sera d-...

La lumière s'éteignit au même moment, les laissant dans le noir avec pour seul lumière, celle du jour pluvieux en train de tomber. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, avant que les deux plus vieux ne sortent un magnifique :

\- Et merde.

\- …Votre langage.

* * *

 _ ***ou comment dire que j'me suis mis à écouter Blue Moon de Glenn Miller à ce moment là, pck putain ça correspondait magnifiquement bien avec ce que je pensais *-* le tout dans un arrière fond de bruit de pluie, et BOUM ! Magie, ahaha.**_

 _ ****j'ai un mal de dos affreux au moment ou j'écris ça... Putain, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à sa place :'( j'veux un bain chaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuud, et un Kuroo qui me masse le doooooooooooos ! Avec Bokuto dans la baignoire. La vie c'est nulle.**_

 **Sinon, je VEUX vos avis. * _voix de mendiante_ * : Si vous plaît, c'est pour bébé...  
** **Ahem.  
Non, sérieux, vous pensez que je suis dans le thème pour ce chapitre ? :')  
** **Même si dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça vous a plus, que ça vous intéresse, que vous avez de voir la suite, et oh god, n'hésitez pas à review !**

 **À demain !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Télévision** ** & Nature**

 **Youhou ! Chapitre plus court que le précédent, mais no stress, le chapitre suivant rattrapera le coup ! (enfin, je suppose, j'ai pas finis de l'écrire à l'heure ou j'fais cette intro', mais j'sui déjà à 3K alors que celui-là en fait 2,5K :') )  
 _(ajout : au moment ou je poste, j'suis au c7 avec 3.5K mots, qui sait, demain j'aurais p-e finit la fic ?! :D)_**

 **M'enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous retrouver en bas... nyahahahaha**

 _ **Bon, vu que FF me casse les pieds (pour rester polie ahahah -en vrai, je rigole PAS DU TOUT j'ai juste envie de tout massacrer-) avec les reviews, je vous répondrais désormais sur les chapitres pour cette histoire !**_

 _ **Guest** __: Mais... Mais... Mais j'ai déjà fait un threesome, j'vais pas recommencer... ._. (en fait si, peut-être, mais je me vois mal le faire à la suite de celle-là, donc je ferais peut-être un H.S ou autre le jour où j'aurai le courage XD)_

 _ **Sandou01** : En soubrette ?! :O …. hum... *réflexion intense* ouais, non, je vais éviter de réfléchir en fait parce qu'avec l'idée du threesome au dessus, y'a rien de bien qui va sortir de mon cerveau si je mélange vos deux demandes X'D  
_ _Mourir ? Moi ? Faire mourir un personnage ? Jamais 0:) (j'aime installer le doute o/) mais oui, je t'ai compris, d'un autre côté, à la base, j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait beaucoup de tragédie jusque maintenant dans tous mes écrits :') Oh, on t'a jamais brisé le cœur ? Héhéhéhé... viens apprendre à me connaître 3:) non, ok j'arrête c'est flippant comme demande XD Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Ashinterain ** : Bon, au moins, si t'aimes le chapitre, c'est le principal XD J'espère que tu vas autant aimer celui-là :') ahahah, eh bien ça va, c'est pas si terrible d'attendre 24h... :P c'est pas comme si je faisais pire sur les autres fics... Du tout... *fuit*_

 _ **Hinazukiroo** : Anh, pas bien d'être tête en l'aaaiii~r ! (non, je compatis, on est atteinte du même mal... :')) Mon dieu, j'vais rougir kyaaaa, c'trop chou comme compliment t'es adorable *-* Mwhahaha, pour ce qui est du rapprochement entre nos deux petits bruns, je te laisse juger par toi-même ici *keur* Mais oui, fais-moi des dissertations, je t'en prie, j'aime ça *-* (ouais, j'suis bizarre, et alors ? :D)  
_ _Ahem... ._. Une vie ? C'est de moi ça ? T'es sûre... ? *poker face* … Aucun souvenir... ._. ….*fuit*_

 _ **PasseParla ** : 0:) Ahem... :')  
Naaaah, pas de tablier à fleur... Juste un tablier avec des chouettes, ce serait over cute, non ? :D -moi aussi, je veux goûter sa cuisine ._.- Mais M.D.R je suis trop refaite de t'avoir fait flipper X'D Et j'vais continuer parce que c'est ultra drôle :') surtout de voir tes réact' comme ça :') (_# _sadique) Mais plus sérieusement, qui sait... Je vais peut-être faire un AkaKuroo hein... 0:) *installe le doute* mais je te laisse lire... J'vais pas te faire stresser avant que t'es lu la fin du chap'... C'pas mon genre... 0:) Bonne lecture... 0:)_

* * *

La pluie continuait toujours, avec autant de force. On aurait presque pu penser à un typhon.

Heureusement, la lumière était revenue à la fin de leur repas, qu'ils avaient pu faire chauffer grâce au gaz. Même s'ils avaient du s'éclairer à la bougie pendant, ça n'avait pas spécialement gêné, au contraire. Bokuto s'en était fortement amusé avec Kuroo. Les deux avaient joué les amoureux à un rendez-vous galant. Bien entendu, Akaashi avait été emmené dans leur idée fantaisiste malgré lui. Il était passé de serveur à amant après quelques arguments sans queue ni tête dans la discussion tumultueuse des deux garçons. Il s'arrêta dans son geste. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, c'est Kuroo qui avait amené cette idée d'amant...

Il activa le jet d'eau, et finit de se déshabiller avant d'entrer sous la douche. Il ne devait pas trop réfléchir aux actions et choix du noiraud. Il le savait et pourtant... Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le repas avait été bien animé, et la fin le fut encore plus quand l'électricité revint. Ce qui le fatigua rapidement, il avait donc laissé le soin aux deux autres de faire la vaisselle. Même s'il craignait de retrouver une inondation dans la cuisine au vu des bruits et rires qu'il pouvait entendre d'ici. Tant pis, il les ferait nettoyer quitte à les menacer s'il y avait trop de dégâts.

Il attrapa son gel douche, le trouva étrangement léger et se rendit compte qu'il était presque vide. C'était étrange, il était pourtant sûr qu'il lui en restait un bon quart hier... il regarda dans les bouteilles de ses colocataires, qui étaient vides. Il comprenait mieux le problème. Il s'empêcha de soupirer par lassitude et finit sa toilette.

Il entendait parfaitement un début de querelle de l'autre côté de la porte, et il allait sûrement devoir jouer l'arbitre une nouvelle fois. Il enfila son short.

\- Akaashi !

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Bokuto et sa manière si particulière de prononcer son nom. Mais qu'il le cri n'annoncer jamais rien de bon, surtout quand il venait de râler contre le chat juste avant.

Il sortit de la salle de bain en enfilant son t-shirt pour retrouver les deux compères près de la télévision, face à face.

\- Cinquante ou dix ?! Agressa Kuroo sans préavis.

\- Douze.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes. C'était toujours la même chose, à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient regarder la télé, ils n'étaient jamais d'accord. Donc les deux plus vieux avaient pris l'habitude de donner deux chiffres aléatoires, l'un pour Kuroo, l'autre pour Bokuto et c'était Akaashi qui choisissait au hasard. Sauf que le brun avait aussi ses envies, mais elles ne rentraient pas forcément en compte.

\- Fais pas le con, Akaashi !

\- Tu nous aides pas là !

\- Je ne veux voir ni l'un ni l'autre, expliqua-t-il calmement.

\- Tu sais même pas ce qu'on veut voir !

\- Un truc d'action, comme toujours...

\- Mais c'est un super bon film ! Lança l'argenté.

\- Tu parles, on l'a déjà vu mille fois ! Râla le noiraud.

\- On s'en fou si c'est bien !

Le brun resta interdit devant la scène plus que puérile qui se déroulait devant lui.

\- Moi, je le trouve pas si bien !

\- Mais t'as aucun goût !

Le plus jeune se plaça entre les deux avant de pousser leur visage.

\- Les voisins vont vous entendre.

La réplique eut le don de leur faire baisser le ton.

\- On est toujours pas avancé pour savoir ce qu'on va regarder... !

\- Il n'y a pas un match ce soir... ? Se risqua le hibou gris.

\- J'crois pas... Faut vérifier.

Tetsurou prit la télécommande et commença à zapper sur les chaînes de sport. Au moins, le volley mettait tout le monde d'accord, comme toujours. Heureusement qu'ils avaient au moins ça en commun. La chouette ne comptait même plus le nombre de disputes au sujet du programme du soir quand deux films bien passaient en même temps. Ils avaient essayé beaucoup de techniques différentes pour choisir, au début avec Akaashi comme cité plus haut, mais quand ce dernier refusait de coopérer il fallait bien trouver un autre moyen. Ils avaient fait beaucoup de combat idiot comme ça, entre les shifumis*, les bras de fer, les tours de cuisines qui s'échangeait comme ils le voulaient, les paris comme manger un œuf cru, etc. Il y avait de quoi parler pendant des heures, et de se moquer pendant des heures quand on remettait ça sur le tapis.

\- Non, je ne trouve pas...

\- On a qu'à mettre une chaîne au pif ?

\- Ce serait quelque peu idiot.

\- Bon ! Qu'est-ce que t'as envie de regarder ? Demanda Koutarou au brun.

\- Quelque chose de calme.

\- Genre, une histoire d'amour guimauve... ? Se moqua le bloqueur.

\- Dixit l'homme qui a pleuré devant _Le temps d'un automne_ , répondit Keiji.

\- Comment tu sais qu-... Bokuto ! … Enfoiré, reviens là !

Le noiraud sauta sur ses pieds pour attraper son ami qui venait de se faire la malle. Manque de chance pour Kuroo, l'as avait réussi à s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne puisse l'avoir.

\- J't'aurai quand tu sortiras, mon pote ! Menaça-t-il à travers la porte, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Il revint jusqu'au salon, ou Akaashi était resté, calme malgré un sourire aux lèvres. C'était un sacré dossier qu'il avait là, mais son colocataire l'avait cherché. Ce dernier grogna tout de même.

\- Je précise que j'étais complètement bourré, ce jour-là...

\- Mais tu as quand même pleuré...

\- Comme quoi, même lui peut avoir un cœur ! Hurla presque le hibou de sa chambre.

\- J'veux pas t'entendre parler alors que tu te planques !

\- Je sauve ma vie, c'est pas pareil !

\- Entre mourir maintenant où dans cinq minutes, y'a pas de grande différence, foutu chouette !

\- SI ! Y'a cinq minutes ! C'est énorme cinq minutes !

Le passeur soupira. Il avait presque envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains quand il voyait la bêtise de ses proches.

\- Si vous voulez commencez un débat philosophique, soit. Mais faites-le dans la même pièce.

L'argenté passa alors sa tête par l'entrebâillement qu'il venait de créer.

\- Si je me fais pas tuer, je viens.

\- J'compte pas aller en taule pour toi.

Koutarou n'essaya même pas de répondre quand il vit le regard noir du plus jeune. Il sortit totalement de sa chambre, mais ne s'avança pas jusqu'au canapé, gardant une certaine marge de sécurité. Pas que Tetsu' lui faisait peur, mais Keiji ne semblait pas de bonne humeur tout à coup.

\- Bon, il y a sûrement une chaîne avec une série policière quelconque. Ça vous ira ? Demanda-t-il au bout de longue seconde de silence.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux pas voir ce que je voulais... ?

\- Oui. De toute façon, tu vas sûrement parler de ta journée ou autre pendant le film, comme d'habitude...

\- Je fais pas ça !

\- Si, tu le fais, accorda Kuroo.

Le hibou abandonna rapidement la discussion et se plaça sur le canapé, tirant Akaashi avec lui. Le chat était déjà installé au bord. Bien entendu, l'as se mit au milieu et cala sa tête sur les cuisses du brun, laissant ses jambes passait au-dessus du corps du noiraud. Comme toujours, il prenait toute la place, mais ils ne dirent rien. De toute façon, même s'ils râlaient, le hibou allait juste rire et rester au même endroit.

Le film commença, comme toujours, on voyait un morceau du meurtre avant de retrouver la même équipe policières.

Sans vraiment y penser, le passeur commença à triturer les cheveux argentés. Il n'avait plus de gel vu que le gris avait fait sa toilette, il avait donc retrouvé sa coupe naturelle, c'est-à-dire la chevelure tombante raide. Ce n'était pas gênant, il restait très beau comme ça aussi. Malheureusement pour ses cheveux par contre, ils commençaient à devenir secs au bout. Il fallait dire que Bokuto n'était pas du genre à en prendre vraiment soin. Les yeux d'orages fixèrent finalement les mèches. Il fallait que Koutarou refasse sa couleur aussi, il ne lui restait presque plus que des mèches noires... Keiji se demandait bien comment l'as pouvait réussir à les faire tenir sur sa tête, maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, ses cheveux commençaient à être vraiment longs. Il devait vraiment les tartiner de gel.

Un coup de feu retentit, il releva les yeux vers la télé pour voir une scène d'arrestation qui se solda par un échec. Bien entendu, le feuilleton n'avait commencé que depuis vingt minutes, donc cela restait assez prévisible. Pour autant, la série n'était pas mauvaise en soi, puisqu'elle réussit à l'accrocher tout le long de l'épisode et ils émirent même quelques hypothèses probables sur le tueur de temps à autre. Et alors que le meurtrier allait être dévoilé, il entendit son nom murmuré. Il posa les yeux sur Kuroo, qui lui désigna la tête posé sur ses genoux. Le brun n'avait pas fait attention, mais le hibou s'était endormi entre temps. Il aurait pourtant dû le remarquer, vu que ce dernier n'avait presque pas parlé.

C'était presque étrange de le voir aussi calme. Et rare aussi. Il fallait avouer que l'argenté était une vraie pile électrique, alors pour qu'il s'endorme devant un film relevait de l'exploit. Ses grands yeux dorés étaient fermement clos et sa respiration régulière. Il devait être plongé dans un sommeil assez lourd. Ses sourcils épais se froncèrent avant de revenir à leur place, tirant un sourire à Akaashi. De quoi pouvait-il bien rêver ? Il suivit des yeux l'arête de son nez droit, pour tomber jusqu'à ses lèvres charnues et tentantes.

\- Fais gaffe, c'est peut-être la belle aux bois dormants.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu sous-entends.

\- Moi je vois parfaitement ce que tu fixes, par contre...

Keiji se sentit rougir, légèrement, mais ça n'empêcha la gêne de se mêler à son malaise. Il fallait dire que le regard du noiraud ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux, et même s'ils chuchotaient, il avait peur que Bokuto entende quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais rien ne t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux, hein... Il a un sommeil de plomb quand il s'y met...

\- Kuroo, tais-toi.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille, un peu plus d'intimité ne fera pas de mal.

Le brun claqua la langue. C'est qu'il allait arriver à l'énerver s'il continuait comme ça.

\- Je ne compte pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne se fait pas, on ne t'a jamais éduqué ?

\- J'y pense, t'as déjà eu une copine ?

Le changement de sujet sans tenir compte de sa question, certes rhétorique, le sidéra un peu. Mais il passa outre et répondit tout de même.

\- Non, pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

\- Pas vraiment ?

\- Une au collège, mais sans plus...

\- Ouais, donc t'es bi'.

\- Tu veux en venir où ?

\- Nulle part, c'était juste une question qui me trottait comme ça... Mais t'as déjà embrassé un mec ?

\- Je te renvoie la question.

\- Ouais. Et toi alors ?

Il y eut un léger silence, que la télé masqua. Le plus jeune entremêla ses doigts dans la chevelure argentée, d'un air absent. Il répondit tout de même un petit « non » au bout d'un moment. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, le noiraud était déjà debout, devant lui. Il lui attrapa le menton, le forçant à relever le visage par la même occasion, il s'empara de ses lèvres.

Le contact fut léger, doux et chaud. Mais ça, seulement Kuroo le pensa. Quand il se releva, il ne constata que le regard écarquillé d'incompréhension de son ami. Il ne put que lui sourire et partit, sans rien dire.

La chouette sortit de sa transe que lorsqu'il entendit une porte se refermer un peu sèchement. Il sursauta. Ce qui réveilla l'as, jusque-là paisible. L'argenté se frotta les yeux, ne comprenant pas son soudain éveil. L'expression de Keiji dissipa le brouillard du peu de sommeil qu'il lui restait.

\- Akaashi... ça va pas ?

Le brun le regarda, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il bégaya une vague excuse avant de se lever. Même s'il ne put partir bien loin, Koutarou lui attrapa le poignet et le força à se retourner.

\- T'as vraiment pas l'air bien !

\- Je me sens barbouillé... Ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

Il mentait. Il mentait clairement, et ça devait sûrement se voir, au vu de son regard fuyant. Mais il n'eut bizarrement pas de remarque. Il osa relever les yeux quand la poigne sur son bras se desserra, et il tomba sur le visage inquiet de son ami. Son cœur se serra un peu, mais il l'ignora.

\- Tu pourras éteindre la télé s'il te plaît ? Je vais me coucher.

Il disparut rapidement de la pièce. Laissant le « appelle-moi si y'a besoin » de Bokuto sans réponse. Ce dernier resta planté debout sans rien faire de longues secondes. C'était rare que son kohai soit malade, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter... Enfin, malade... Il avait bien l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment au sens physique du terme pour le coup.

Il éteignit rapidement la télé et alla vers la chambre de Kuroo, il venait de noté son étrange absence. Normalement, c'était lui qui s'endormait pendant les films ennuyeux et c'était l'as qui le réveillait... Il toqua trois fois rapidement et actionna la poignée sans qu'on ne lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Cependant, la porte ne bougea pas. Il poussa un peu plus fortement, mais rien à faire. Tetsurou avait dû fermer à clé. Il se sentit idiot pendant quelques secondes, puis très triste. Akaashi venait de lui mentir, et son deuxième colocataire semblait ne pas aller bien non plus, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il frappa à nouveau trois fois, un peu plus fortement, et attendit. Mais rien ne se passa après une bonne minute.

Soit. Ce n'était pas grave, il devait dormir. Oui, il devait dormir. Même s'il n'était pas encore minuit... Et même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ça arrivait de les changer. Koutarou jeta un regard en biais à la porte de chambre de Keiji, mais s'abstint d'y aller. Il n'était pas certain que son ami ait envie de le voir, et encore moins de savoir s'il lui avait réellement menti. Même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, au fond.

Il serra les lèvres et alla dans sa propre chambre, le cœur lourd. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pût se passer ? Et pourquoi ses amis refusaient-ils de lui parler d'un seul coup ? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal ou était-il si peu digne de confiance ?

Le hibou s'allongea sur son lit, la tête pleine de pensées horribles et ne s'endormit que longtemps après s'être couché. Comme ses deux colocataires.

* * *

 _ ***shifumis = pierre papier ciseaux**_

 **AHAHAHAHAHAH ! Ne me tuez pas. Please. :') Mais fallait bien que les choses bougent à un moment, non ?!  
** **Et je suis sûre que vous aimez ça en plus ! …... Mais si vous aimez ça, aller... avouez... *évite un couteau*  
** **Okey... *fuit*  
Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas (enfin, j'ai même envie de vous l'ordonner) à poster des reviews et me dire vos avis, ça me rassure et me fais toujours plaisir dans recevoir, surtout pour cette histoire que je n'ai pas réellement travailler à fond, vu que je l'aurais écrite -si j'arrive à finir le chapitre 7 d'ici demain- en 10 jours seulement ! Donc, des avis sont les bienvenues ! **

**A demain ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Créativité & vêtements **

_**Alors, j'avoue totalement, pour ce chapitre, j'ai foiré le thème... ahaha, mais tellement :') même si j'avoue avoir penser à vêtements au début, j'avais que des idées plus drôles les une que les autres, sauf que ça allait pas DU TOUT avec la fic XD donc, tant pis. On peut toujours dire que créativité = imagination, donc... donc y'a peut-être une petite partie qui y est consacré ? Puis je parle de vêtements à un moment... Un peu... (ok, presque pas, mais ça marche!) -la fille qui essaie de se rassurer comme elle peut-  
**_ _ **Woila... Ahem  
**_ _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Hinazukiroo** : Ouais, c'pas bien de faire des choses alors qu'il dort... J'aurai peut-être dû le faire participer... :') *tousse* c'est vrai que les choses arrivent vite, mais je suis obligée d'un côté, puisque le but était de faire seulement 7 chapitres, étant donné que c'est pour la week, je ne suis pas sensée faire plus... ^^' (et à cause de ça, mon chapitre 7 va être loooooooooooong :D) Mais si t'aimes, c'est le principal ! :D *s'enfuit à nouveau et évite le probable couteau qui ne devrait pas tarder si ça continue*_

 _ **Sandou01** **:** Ahahaha, si j'avais réveillé Bokuto à ce moment-là (ce que j'ai pensé au début) tout se compliquait beaucoup trop vite et le final aurait perdu en... En beauté ? XD et tout serait arrivé trop vite... Nah j'ai bien fait de le laisser dormir, ça les fait se prendre la tête, c'est beaucoup plus marrant ! :D #sadique  
_ _Naaaah mais naaaan XD J'vais pas faire un threesome entre eux :') j'ai trop la flemme en fait XD -ouais, ou pas en fait, mais si j'commence à mettre tous les chapitres bonus que je vais, j'en finirais jamais :')- Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Lulack :** Je tiens à préciser que tu n'as pas les attributs nécessaire pour pouvoir m'enculer très chère amie *keur*  
_ _De là, à dire qu'il aime ça parce qu'il bug... Non, 'fin le but premier était qu'il comprenne pas ce qu'il se passe donc : zéro réaction :')  
_ _Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai ris en voyant « comme une vache regarde passer un train » l'expression de mamie qui ne colle pas DU TOUT avec ta colère XD T'inquiète, Kenma reviendra en temps voulu XD (mon dieu, jpp, je rigole tellement là XD)  
_ _NON. Akaashi est bien éduqué, Akaashi ne bande pas juste parce que son fantasme vivant et sur ses genoux, ok ? Y'a que toi qui fait ça XD (enfin, presque, vu que tu es une femme)  
_ _Et si, je continuerais à te frustrer à tout jamais 8D parce que les auteures que je lis me frustre, alors... Alors beh je vous frustre aussi. Nah. Oui, je me venge sur vous qui n'avez rien demandé alors que vous devez tout autant vous sentir ml vu que vous devez lire la même chose que moi, mais j'm'en fou :D  
_ … _Non mais oh ! Je fais ce que je peux au niveau des fics ! Pour C &C j'vais m'y remettre ! Euh... Pour une vie c'est moins sûre que la suite arrive aussi rapidement... ahahahahha *fuit* Bonne lecture :')_

 _ **Hanami-chan :** Mais c'est pas grave que t'es du retard, je comprends que t'es une vie à côté XD Par contre, je veux bien te fouetter quand même 8D /ZBAF/  
_ _Mwhahahaha, si je te dévoile la fin, ce serait pas drôle ! Autant te faire poireauté encore un peu *keur* Bonne lecture :P_

 _ **PasseParla :**_ _Je sens la violence alors que j'ai à peine ouvert la review, c'est magique :') Mais je te l'ai un peu annoncé dans le com's pour te préparer un peu psychologiquement t'vois... J'suis gentille... 0:) Arrête de m'en vouloir, je sens le « A plus. » sec et méchant :'( s'te plaiiiiiiiit pardonne-mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._ ╥﹏╥

* * *

Bokuto en avait marre. Il pleuvait toujours en ce dimanche. Mais ce n'était pas le problème, enfin presque. Habituellement, il ne détestait pas la pluie, pas réellement. Même quand il pleuvait, il pouvait jouer au volley, et s'occuper. Puis il suffisait d'un parapluie pour sortir. Mais là, il avait envie de la haïr. Même si le temps n'avait rien à voir avec ses problèmes. Ses problèmes plus communément appelés Akaashi et Kuroo.

Il était bientôt midi, et ses deux colocataires étaient encore dans leur chambre. Il les avait vus ce matin, même si aucun des trois n'avaient pris leur petit déjeuner en même temps. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment discuté, et au final, le hibou était resté seul dans le salon. Allongé sur le canapé, devant la télé plus précisément. C'était rare que ce soit le cas, l'un des deux autres restait toujours avec lui, surtout pendant les mauvais dimanches comme aujourd'hui. Mais là, non. Ils n'étaient pas restés. Et l'argenté se sentait seul, vraiment seul. Il se leva et fit quelques pas, sans trop savoir où aller. Il connaissait cet appartement par cœur, il pouvait s'y diriger les yeux fermés. C'était bien pratique quand il se réveillait le matin et qu'il n'arrivait pas à émerger. Il avait juste à tourner à gauche à la sorti de sa chambre, en évitant la commode qui était collée au mur, puis encore à gauche et il débouchait dans le salon. Qui était la salle à manger à la base, mais ils avaient décalé la table tout à droite alors que la cuisine était tout à gauche, délimité par un bar. Enfin, pour le moment, elle était plutôt à sa droite puisqu'il regardait en direction des chambres. Il avait bien envie d'aller détruire ses fichues portes qui coupaient le contact entre ses amis et lui. Mais non, ce n'était pas la peine et il allait se faire engueuler s'il le faisait. De toute manière, il devait faire à manger... il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais le choix n'allait pas être très difficile, il n'avait plus que des boîtes de conserve. Il resta quand même cinq bonnes minutes devant le placard ouvert. Hésitant entre les raviolis et les lentilles. Leur dimanche n'était pas déjà assez fade, il fallait en plus que la nourriture le soit également. Vraiment, ce n'était pas un bon jour. Foutue pluie. Et foutus colocataires aussi. Foutue vie avait-il même envie de crier. Mais bon, il allait se faire engueuler s'il hurlait dans l'appartement.

Il ne put empêcher une moue irritée, presque triste prendre place sur son visage. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Et il n'avait personne près de lui. Enfin, si. Techniquement il avait ses deux colocataires, mais il était possible qu'il soit fâché contre lui, donc... Il regarda par la fenêtre, il pleuvait tout de même moins fort qu'hier et le vent c'était calmé... il pouvait peut-être aller jusqu'au combini du coin et acheter quelques trucs... ? Il devait bien être ouvert aujourd'hui. Et après tout, ses deux amis n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir sortir de leur chambre pour le moment, et ils ne remarqueraient probablement pas son absence. Il fallait juste qu'il retrouve son parapluie. Où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu laisser ce truc ? Il fouilla rapidement sa mémoire avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il n'était pas vraiment adepte du rangement, voir bordélique dans certaines périodes, mais il essayait toujours de tenir au mieux sa pièce. Par chance, les rares fois où Akaashi était venu le voir dedans, il n'y avait que quelques vêtements au sol ainsi que ses cours. Il avait béni Dieu plusieurs fois ces jours-là. Mais bon, il n'était pas dans « ces jours-là » et donc sa chambre restait... un foutoir innommable. Tant pis, il ferait avec et il n'avait pas le courage de ranger. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas le courage de grand-chose si ce n'est se plaindre auprès de quelqu'un là. Il souleva les vêtements, les feuilles et cahiers au sol, espérant tomber sur son protège-pluie, mais il ne le trouva pas. D'un côté, il se doutait qu'il n'était pas là, de l'autre, il avait l'espoir que si, ça lui évitait de devoir retourner toute sa chambre, ainsi que ses souvenirs. Il ne savait même plus quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé ce truc. Il était tellement peu prévoyant qu'il ne le sortait jamais, mais il savait pertinemment que s'il ne le prenait pas aujourd'hui, si Keiji le voyait revenir trempé, il allait lui passer un savon et il n'avait pas envie d'énerver le brun, déjà de mauvais poil. Il tenta vainement de regarder dans sa penderie et ses étagères, mais il ne trouva rien, bien entendu. Pourquoi rangerait-il un parapluie dans un meuble de toute manière ?! Bon, le sien était pliable, mais ça ne se rangerait pas dans un meuble ! Sauf si on était maniaque ! … Ah. Son colocataire brun l'était. Il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et ouvrit la commode. Normalement, elle contenait les serviettes de douches, mais aussi tout ce que le brun ne savait pas où ranger. En l'occurrence, les affaires que ses colocataires laissaient traîner. Bingo, se dit-il en ouvrant le dernier tiroir. Parmi d'autres objets comme un t-shirt et un coupe-ongle -preuve que parfois, Kuroo et Bokuto laissaient n'importe quoi dans le salon- il trouva son parapluie. Il referma le tiroir sans faire de bruit -il n'avait pas envie que ses proches sortent de leur chambre et le questionne- et alla jusqu'à l'entrée. Il enfila rapidement ses baskets, il vérifia son porte-monnaie, prit son téléphone, sortit et referma à clefs derrière lui. Un coup de tonnerre lui coupa l'envie de prendre l'ascenseur. Se faire coincer dans une boîte, très peu pour lui. Il prit alors les escaliers et se retrouva sous le porche de l'immeuble en moins de trois minutes. Il regarda le ciel, espérant silencieusement que ça ne s'aggrave pas le temps de son trajet et sa marche débuta alors sous la tristesse du ciel.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait vraiment acheter. De la nourriture, certes, mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à ses deux idiots ? Quelque chose de chaud ? Peut-être pas trop, on était tout de même fin mai et les températures, même si elles ne restaient pas fraîches, étaient tout de même agréables. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien leur faire plaisir... des crêpes ? Oh ! C'était ça ! Il n'avait qu'à faire des crêpes ! Peut-être qu'il pouvait même leur demander de les faire avec lui ! Ça les ferait sortir et il arriverait peut-être à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé quand il dormait, qui sait ? Il pourrait aussi proposé des jeux après, ou de regarder un film ! Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire avec eux ! Parfois, il avait de bonnes idées ! Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pour la première fois de la journée. Il arriva au combini à ce moment-là. Il poussa la porte au même moment qu'Akaashi poussait la sienne.

Il venait tout juste de voir l'heure. Normalement, c'était au tour de l'argenté de faire la cuisine, mais il n'avait sûrement pas d'idée ou devait encore hésiter quoi faire. Le brun alla dans le salon, la télé encore allumée et le canapé vide. Il ne vit personne dans la cuisine non plus. Étrange pourtant, le placard où ils entreposaient les conserves était ouvert. Il alla vérifier la chambre de l'as, mais il n'y avait personne. Il nota tout de même le bazar dans cette dernière. La salle de bain et les toilettes étaient également vides de présence. Où est-ce que cet idiot avait bien pu aller ? Il n'était tout de même pas sorti sous la pluie comme ça ? Il se dirigea automatiquement vers la chambre de Kuroo. Pourtant, il se retint de toquer à la dernière minute. Le poing encore en l'air, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée.

Il avait passé toute la soirée, une bonne partie de la nuit et de la matinée à ruminer et se poser des questions, avant de finalement se plongeait dans ses devoirs pour oublier un instant son colocataire. Et ça avait très bien réussis jusque maintenant.

Il en avait eu marre de ne trouver aucune réponse à son acte, aucune raison qui aurait pu le justifier. Si ce n'est l'idée de l'embêter, comme toujours. Après tout, le brun lui avait avoué n'avoir jamais embrassé de garçon, alors peut-être voulait-il lui voler son « premier baiser » en quelque sorte. C'était la meilleure solution qu'il avait trouvée. Même s'il la trouvait idiote, c'était la plus probable selon lui. Et voilà qu'il recommençait à faire ses suppositions, c'était pénible. Le passeur était incapable de mettre son cerveau en mode « off » si on pouvait dire cela ainsi, et ça l'épuisait. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de faire face au chat comme cela. Il ne saurait sûrement pas comment se comporter et l'autre, s'il s'était réellement moqué de lui, aller en profiter pour le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, comme le connard qu'il pouvait être. Voilà, maintenant, il commençait même à être de mauvaise humeur. Chiotte.

Il se détourna de la porte et retourna dans le salon, sans savoir pourquoi. Il resta debout dans la pièce avec pour seul envie d'insulter tout et n'importe quoi. Il n'avait rien à ne faire pour le moment et donc rien pour se changer les idées. Enfin, presque. Il pouvait toujours trouver quelque chose à faire, comme continuer ses révisions, mais il était dessus depuis huit heures du matin, donc sa concentration commençait sérieusement à s'amenuir... il n'avait pas grand-chose à ranger pour le salon, et la vaisselle d'hier soir était déjà propre. Quoi qu'il fallait la ranger et non la laisser sur le côté de l'évier. Ce qu'il fit en quelques secondes. Ce n'était que quelques assiettes, couverts et casseroles après tout. Il avait presque envie de déprimer. Sa propre chambre était déjà propre, vu qu'il l'avait fait hier soir pour essayait de se changer les idées comme maintenant, donc il n'avait rien à y faire, et il ne se voyait pas non plus regardait un film.

Ces moments-là étaient horribles. C'était le genre d'instants où l'on devait s'occuper l'esprit, mais manque de chance, on avait envie de ne rien faire, ou notre cerveau faisait exprès de nous donner que des idées que l'on trouvait plus que pénibles ou inutiles.

Il baissa la tête comme pour se résigner. Il remarqua alors des moutons de poussière près du meuble. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas passé le balai ? Peut-être bien deux semaines maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il changea de chaîne pour une plus musicale et alla chercher l'un de ses plus précieux alliés dans cet appartement.

Il eût fini au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, avec un petit dépoussiérage en prime. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit peu après, il s'y dirigea donc. Bokuto fut surpris de le voir et d'être accueilli par son ami. Le plus jeune remarqua immédiatement le sac plastique.

\- Tu es allé faire des courses...

L'argenté ria nerveusement avant de répondre.

\- Mais j'ai pris un parapluie, et puis on a vraiment plus grand-chose à manger.

\- Il nous reste des conserves, et tu n'as même pas pris de manteau, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Il fait bon, et c'était simplement le temps d'un aller retour !

\- Tu aurais au moins pu prévenir, je me suis demandé où tu étais passé.

L'as venait de finir d'enlever ses chaussures et il se dirigea naturellement vers la cuisine.

\- Tu n'as pas demandé à Kuroo ?

\- Non, pourquoi, tu lui as dis ?

\- Non, mais je me demandais si vous vous étiez parlé.

 _Merde._ Ne put s'empêcher de penser le passeur, Koutarou avait compris qu'il y avait un problème entre eux ? Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un problème, ajouta sa conscience. Ce n'était qu'un léger baiser. Qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, la contre-carra-t-il avant d'obliger cette satanée voix à se taire.

\- Dis, tu veux pas aller le chercher ? Demanda le hibou en déballant

\- … Oui, pour quoi faire ?

\- J'ai acheté ce qu'il faut pour faire des crêpes ! Et je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider ! Je sais plus la recette, donc faut la chercher sur internet.

Akaashi lui aurait bien répondu que les crêpes n'avaient pas vraiment de recette exacte, mais il s'abstint. Ça ne servirait à rien comme discussion, et son ami aurait peut-être l'impression qu'il retardait le moment pour aller chercher le dernier colocataire. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, il n'avait pas envie de le faire. Mais il ne le montra pas.

\- J'y vais alors.

Il alla jusqu'à la chambre du noiraud, prit une longue respiration et toqua, non sans une hésitation. Qui aurait été flagrante pour quiconque passait par là. Il attendit de longues secondes, mais aucun son ne lui parvint, alors il réitéra son geste. Et n'eut pas plus de succès. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, il eut une expression irritée et décida d'entrer sans permission.

Il passa le bas de la porte, la chambre était éclairée seulement grâce à la fenêtre, où était collé le bureau. L'ordinateur portable trônait au milieu, et Kuroo était relié à ce dernier grâce à son casque. C'était tout à fait normal qu'il ne l'est pas entendu, et pas vu, puisque le chat lui faisait dos. Il s'avança sans spécialement faire attention, et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le noiraud eut un léger sursaut. Il le regarda sans comprendre avant d'avoir l'idée d'ôter son casque.

\- Bokuto veut faire des crêpes avec nous, et il n'a pas la recette exacte.

\- C'est tout ?

Keiji haussa un sourcil.

\- Oui, viens.

La réponse fut plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il se sentit un poil coupable de ça, et partit rapidement de la chambre, sans attendre l'autre.

\- Il arrive ? Lui interrogea l'argenté alors qu'il venait à peine de poser un pied dans le salon.

\- Normalement.

\- Normalement ?

\- Je lui ai dit de venir, donc il devrait venir...

Il eut droit à un regard sceptique, mais l'autre n'ajouta rien, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il le rejoignit dans la cuisine et sortit une poêle par avance.

\- Tu veux pas plutôt en prendre deux ? Ça ira plus vite comme ça !

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Pourquoi pas trois, non plus ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Kuroo qui venait d'arriver, son pc dans les mains.

\- Les plaques sont trop proches, ça tiendra pas ! Répliqua l'as, un poil déçu.

Le chat ne se lassait jamais de regarder Bokuto quand il lui parlait, il était très expressif et c'était souvent marrant de voir son visage changeait sans problème. Pour peu, l'argenté n'aurait pas à parler pour se faire comprendre.

\- Ça t'ira, ça ?

Il posa l'ordinateur sur le bar et le tourna vers la cuisine.

\- Ouais ! Et on va mettre double dose !

\- T'as si faim que ça ?

\- Un peu...

\- C'est pas comme si t'avais bougé aujourd'hui.

\- Toi non plus ! Sors un saladier.

Il afficha un air médusé à l'entente de la réponse et de l'ordre que venait de lui donner Koutarou.

\- T'as pas l'impression d'abusé ?

Lui demanda-t-il malgré qu'il s'était tourné vers le placard pour les sortir. Mais il eut à peine le temps de faire un geste qu'Akaashi lui tendait déjà le bol.

\- Trop aimable.

\- Je sais.

\- Yosh ! On met d'abord la farine ou les œufs ?

Il reçut seulement deux regards consternés à sa question. Soit. Il venait probablement de demander une connerie.

\- Quoi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de crêpes ! Se justifia-t-il comme il put.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison.

\- Bien sûr que si ! En plus, j'ai pas de balance là...

\- On a un verre doseur, ça devrait aller.

\- Un verre doseur ?

Les deux autres soupirèrent en chœur. Kuroo alla lui chercher la chose dont il parlait et dont Bokuto ne semblait pas connaître l'existence même. Le brun le regarda faire, étonné de savoir que le chat connaissait cela aussi. Même s'il lui avait dit être doué en cuisine, il n'avait toujours rien vu, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait le faire croire de l'inverse non plus.

\- Oh... c'est compliqué ton truc !

\- Bien sûr que non, idiot. T'as juste à regarder au bon endroit.

Le noiraud lui indiqua la colonne à suivre pour la farine et de lui tendre cette dernière.

\- Oï ne verse pas tout d'- !

Un nuage blanc se répandit sur une bonne partie de la cuisine. Que ce soit sur le plan de travail, ainsi que le sol et les trois garçons.

\- ….Désolé.

\- T'es con ou quoi ?!

\- Ça voulait pas sortir !

\- Mais on met pas un sachet de farine à la vertical ! Tu le secoue légèrement ou autre, mais tu fais pas comme si c'était une bouteille de ketchup ! Akaashi dis... lui... finit-il par dire après une légère pause.

En même temps, il y avait de quoi perdre ces mots quand on voyait le visage du brun. Il semblait totalement enfermé dans une colère noire. Un peu plus et Kuroo aurait pris peur pour la vie de Bokuto, au vu du regard mauvais qui le fixait sans ciller. Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de remarquer les éclairs que lui lançait Keiji depuis une bonne minute et n'osa même pas bouger.

\- Je viens de balayer, Bokuto.

Il se sentait mal. Il avait réussi à énerver le brun encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Bah, y'aura plus qu'à recommencer, lâcha le bloqueur qui avait repris un peu de contenance.

Il eut lui aussi droit à un regard meurtrier de la part du passeur.

\- Je te promets que je t'aiderais après ! Pardonne-moi !

Cria le hibou en se jetant sur le plus jeune alors qu'il continuait sa tirade.

\- Je voulais juste que vous passiez un bon moment ! Vous êtes ultra-bizarre depuis hier soir ! J'pensais avoir fait quelque chose de mal ! Ou que vous vouliez plus me parler parce que j'étais idiot ! Au final, j'voulais juste vous remontez le moral, mais j'fais que des conneries ! J'ai laissé mes affaires mouillées hier en rentrant, je t'ai laissé nettoyer, j'ai encore tout salit aujourd'hui,sans compter mes affaires que je laisse traîner tout le temps partout, je vous force toujours à faire ce que j'ai envie ! La preuve, j'vous oblige même à cuisiner aujourd'hui alors que si ça se trouve, vous vouliez juste être tranquille ! Je me suis monté la tête comme un idiot et- humnmmum !

Akaashi venait de lui bloquer la bouche, arrêtant sa litanie. Il en profita pour le repousser un peu également. L'argenté semblait totalement désespéré, ce qui lui pinça le cœur. Il coupa le contact pour regarder le noiraud, qui avait perdu tout sourire et affichait même un air interdit. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à se sentir mal. Il aurait dû savoir que Bokuto allait se monter la tête de les voir comme cela, même s'il ne pensait pas que ça se ferait en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, le rassura Keiji au bout d'un certain temps.

L'as s'éloigna et s'appuya sur le plan de travail. Il avait une petite mine.

\- Alors pourquoi vous ne voulez pas m'expliquer ? Je suis pas digne de confiance ?

Le noiraud eut un petit rire jaune.

\- C'est pas ça le problème.

\- Kuroo m'a un peu trop taquiné et ça ne m'a pas plût, rien d'autre.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu allais si mal, hier soir ?

\- Parce que ça t'as carrément rendu malade ? Demanda le chat, amer.

\- Non, j'étais simplement perdu.

\- Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi ! Râla le hibou, qui se sentait oublié.

\- Parce que je l'ai embrassé.

Il y eut un blanc. Un long et terrible silence, ou Koutarou passa son regard de l'un à l'autre, sans comprendre.

\- Vous... Euh... Je savais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répliqua rapidement Akaashi.

\- Vous êtes pas gay ?

\- Si, mais on est pas ensemble.

\- Vous m'aviez pas dis que vous l'étiez...

\- Je suis plus bi que gay, hein... lança le noiraud, d'ailleurs, j't'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un, Bokuto.

\- J'y ai jamais pensé, en fait...

\- Avec toutes les déclarations que t'as eu au lycée, tu ne sais pas ce que tu préfères ? Demanda le brun.

\- Euh... Bah, non...

\- Mais tu t'es seulement tapé des filles.

\- Ouais... mais bon, je pense que si j'aime quelqu'un, je m'en fou qu'il soit un mec ou non, en fait... Quoi ?!

Le regard des deux autres le mit mal à l'aise.

\- On a forcément une préférence ! Si t'as eut que des filles, tu préfères les filles, lâcha Tetsurou.

\- Bah non, la preuve. C'est juste que je me suis jamais fait aborder par des mecs...

\- Sur ce coup-là, je suis d'accord avec Kuroo.

\- Mais je vous dis que je m'en fou, moi !

\- C'est impossible, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Mais si ! La preuve ! Et pourquoi on parle de mon orientation sexuelle d'abord ?!

\- Parce qu'elle nous intéresse.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Bah si t'as jamais eu de copain, on peut se charger de te faire découvrir ça...

\- On était sensés faire des crêpes... !

\- Sensés, ouais.

\- Kuroo, tais-toi.

\- Roh, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu veux pas savoir s'il s'intéresse à nous... le susnommé se retourna vers le hibou, alors ?

\- Mais comment tu veux que je sache ça ?! J'y ai jamais pensé !

\- T'as pas besoin de pensé, la réponse, c'est oui ou non est-ce que tu serais capable de coucher avec nous ?

\- Kuroo, arrête ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu-.

\- Oui.

La réponse de Bokuto le coupa dans sa phrase. Alors, il se pourrait qu'il soit attiré par eux, finalement ?

* * *

 _Voilààààààààààààà ! Et je coupe bien au milieu pour bien casser les pieds XD Non, je blague, je viens juste d'avoir l'idée de comment réussir le thème du c6 en finissant comme ça, ahaha. (c'pas comme si c'était un peu le temps de l'avoir vu qu'on est vendredi 13 et que je pose le chapitre 1 demain, mais si :D /ZBAF/ -enfin, sachant qu'il est 18h... :')- )  
_ _Ahem.  
_ _Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase ! Faites pas les radins :')  
_ _Je suis quand même fière de moi ! Presque 4K de mots... j'ai tellement galéré dessus XD M'enfin :')  
_ _Je vous laisse, à demain !_

Ajout : Finalement, j'ai enfin finit le chapitre 7 ! :D 4,5K (putain) de mots pour le dernier ! Qui n'est en fait pas le dernier, il faut que je fasse un chapitre 8 sinon vous allez me tuez vu comment je le termine... MWHAHAHAHA ahhaha ah. #désespoir.  
J'vais JAMAIS voir la fin de ce truc :') JAMAIS :') **  
** **Enfin, bon, laissez moi vos avis, même s'ils sont courts ! Ca me fait TOUJOURS du BIEN de vous lire, et ça me remonte le moral, faut pas penser que c'est pas important lors d'une lecture, au contraire ! Pour tout auteur, ça ne peut que aider ! Donc, même si j'apprécie les fav' et les follow, si vous mettez la fic dans ses deux cas, c'est parce que vous l'aimez, non ? Donc n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! Vraiment !**

 **Sur ce, à demain !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Magie & Entraînement.**

 **Nouveau chapitre mes loupiots ! Pour une fois j'avais pas fait d'intro à l'avance, donc elle est fait la veille du post' :') bon dieu, j'suis pliée de rire au moment ou je la fait d'ailleurs :') On arrive au chapitre 6 ! Bientôt le dénouement, qui aura lui au chapitre... 8 ! :D Ouais, je sais c'était censée faire 7 chapitres, mais j'étais obligé, comme je l'ai dis hier XD Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira :') Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Lulack :** Pourquoi les gens veulent me tuer ?! XD J'fais rire et on veut ma mort, c'pas comme ça que c'est censé se passer X'D Mon dieu mais tes reviews me tuent :')Mais arrête d'être aussi vulgaire toi ! X'D Merde hein. On dit pas les choses comme ça :')  
_ _Non, mais comprend-le, il vient de savoir que ses amis était gay et potentiellement attiré par lui, forcément, y'a un truc qui doit pas monter au cerveau XD  
_ _Et non, le rating T sous-entend les scènes etc, mais rien d'explicite, arrête d'espérer XD Laissez moi trkl avec vos idées de threesome, j'ai autre chose à écrire en ce moment, merde XD  
_ _Ma note de français au bac t'emmerde cordialement ._. ET T'AS BEAU DIRE CA, T'ES CONTENTE QUAND J'ECRIS, sale chieuse :') -les gens vont penser que je suis méchante et vont pas oser review avec tes conneries :')-  
_ _Mais t'auras beau pleurer et m'appeler maman, je te ferai poireauté et je sais que c'est encore plus dur pour toi, vu que tu me parles bien et donc que tu pourrais l'avoir plus tôt, mais non, j'suis encore plus sadique avec toi, tu le cherches... :D  
_ _ARRETE CET IDEE DE THREESOME MERDE XD  
_ _Bien sûre que NON, ma famille n'est pas au courant :')  
_ _J'suis pas alcoolique et j'suis pas ta mère XD J't'aurai mieux éduqué que ça, putain :') Bon, va lire ce chapitre et frustre toi encore un peu, voilà. :')_

 _ **Sandou01 :** Je sais que Bokuto a à peine réagit, mais c'est volontaire, j'l'ai fait un peu lent d'esprit là, et il a pas du tout le même sens des priorités que nous :') Quand à Kuroo... Il est toujours à voir comme suspecieux :')  
_ _Mais non, je mettrais pas de soubrette dans cette fic XD Quand je ferais des H.S un jour peut-être :') (en vrai j'ai envie mais pas le temps là XD) mais j'aime être sadique 8D_

 _ **Hanami** **-** **chan : **Les crêpes, c'est tjrs cool ! (Surtout quand c'est ta meilleure amie qui les fait 8D) mais merci pour ton adorable commentaire, ça me touche beaucoup ! :D Mais naaan mais Kuroo il est gentil, tu vas comprendre ! Bonne lecture ;) _

_**Sacha :** Je suis ravie d'avoir attiré ton attention au point que tu arrives jusque là ! C'est rassurant ! Mais si tu lis des choses de moi, tu vas voir que j'aime frustrer les gens... :') Désolée, c'est ma nature :') Mais il est vrai que ce couple n'est pas trop représenté, j'ai même pas souvenir avoir vu des fics d'AkaKuroo :') Du kenAka oui... Mais pas l'autre, bon, en attendant, j'les avais pas trop imaginé ensemble non plus si y'avait pas eu Bokuto donc ça y joue peut-être ? x)  
_ _Mais justement ! C'est une BokuAkaKuroo week très chére ! D'où le titre BAK pour chacune de leur initiale ! :D  
_ _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, bonne lecture ! :D_

 _ **Ashinterain :** J'espère bien que t'es voulu ce chapitre :') Mais on s'l'avoue, la réaction de Bokuto c'est la meilleure ! XD Elle est magique XD  
Non, y'aura pas de threesome dans cette histoire :') mais arrêtez avec cette question :') quand je ferais des H.S peut-être mais là j'ai pas le teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemps :') laissez-moi... :') Et encore, la solitude de Bokuto va un peu continuer ici :') mais si, tu vas arriver à y attendre, tkt pas, tu es forte o/ Eh bien, moi, j'ai pas du tout l'impression d'être fluide puisque plus je poste, moins j'ai d'avance et plus je me grouille d'écrire la suit en mode stress de ouf, c'est un contre-la-montre de ouf que j'suis entrain de faire XD J'en peux plus IRL, quand j'écris pas et que j'vais me coucher, j'en viens à rêver de cette histoire, stp... :') Ahem, enfin, bonne lecture ! _

_**Hanazukiroo :** Protégé seulement par ce que j'écris, je sais pas si je suis sensée être flattée ou non :') Ahahaha, oui, leur tête est épic dans mon idée... :') enfin, bon, t'as quand même internet sur ton portable ? Tu pourras toujours le lire de là ! :D _

_**PasseParla :** Ah bah je suis contente de te surprendre ! :D Etrange, je pensais que ça se comprenais facilement... J'irais relire voir si je peux ajouter des choses pour montrer qui parle ^^ Ahahaha si t'es comme lui, ça doit pas être tous les jours faciles XD Voyons, j'en ai déjà fait du Akakuro... J'vais pas en faire à tous les chapitres... :')  
_ _Ahahahaha, je devine, mais on sentait tellement la contrariété dans tes propos c'était magique XD_

* * *

Le ballon arriva. Il prit son élan, sauta, frappa. Le bruit caractéristique du smash retentit. Ses baskets rencontrèrent le sol juste après, dans un crissement. Il expira totalement, et se redressa. Il sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe, pour venir le chatouiller insidieusement. Il l'essuya rapidement.

\- Encore une ! Cria Bokuto.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, l'entraîneur à demander de ne pas trop forcer...

\- Ha ?!

Le garçon qui lui servait de passeur prit peur. Ce qui le calma quelque peu.

\- Désolé, mais j'ai encore besoin de me défouler...

\- Te défouler ?

L'argenté évita le regard du garçon. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Surtout avec un de ses coéquipiers qu'il ne connaissait presque pas, enfin, si, mais il venait tout juste d'arriver à l'université et Koutarou l'avait réquisitionné de force pour qu'il lui fasse des passes. Et ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'il lui en faisait, depuis que l'entraînement était fini en fait.

\- Bon, je suppose qu'on va s'arrêter là... dit-il après de longues secondes de silence.

Il passa de l'autre côté du terrain et commença à ramasser les ballons. Le première année arriva bien vite, en poussant le chariot pour qu'ils évitent les allées retours. Ils rangèrent rapidement, sans échanger un mot.

Oh bien sûr, le hibou avait parfaitement remarqué les regards plus ou moins insistants et peureux du plus jeune, mais il n'avait aucune intention de lui parler. Il n'allait tout de même pas déballer sa vie privée comme ça ! Même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il avait vraiment besoin de conseils. Parce que là, il était complètement dépassé et ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait suivre ni ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé hier. En même temps, il avait quelque peu fui la bataille, comme un lâche. Mais ils lui avaient demandé trop de choses, aussi ! Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Enfin, si, le fait de râler à tout va et de s'être enfermé dans sa chambre ainsi que d'avoir ignoré ses deux colocataires grâce à sa musique, était de sa faute. Et les éviter toute la journée, tout comme le fait de partir plus tôt était totalement volontaire. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire et ils ne le laissaient pas réfléchir ! Et même quand il était seul, il n'arrivait pas à penser de toute manière !

Un coup de tonnerre retentit. Et en plus, il allait recommencer à pleuvoir ce soir ! Foutu temps !

\- Raaaah !

Le jeune garçon, qui était encore présent, fit un bond en arrière à cause du cri.

\- Hum... Tout va bien ?

\- Non ! Laisse les balles, je vais m'entraîner au service !

\- Mais...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Rien !

 _Merde._ Il venait de faire peur à son kohai sans même le vouloir.

\- Désolé, dit-il rapidement en ramassant une balle alors qu'il se mettait en place pour faire un service.

\- Ce... Ce n'est rien.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence entre eux, et Bokuto débuta alors ses services, se concentrant uniquement là-dessus. Lancer, courir, sauter, frapper, retomber. Encore et encore et encore. Une fois en l'air, il ne voyait que le ballon, une fois au sol, il voyait les visages de ses deux amis. Il accéléra la cadence sans s'en rendre compte.

Il répéta le même manège jusqu'à ce que ses jambes commencent à le faire souffrir. Il s'assoit, ses muscles n'ayant presque plus la force de le supporter. Quelque chose de duveteux lui tomba sur la tête, cachant une partie de sa vision. Il prit rapidement le morceau de tissus pour se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une serviette. Il releva les yeux pour voir le première année, qui n'était toujours pas parti.

\- Tu pouvais rentrer.

\- Eh bien... J'avais peur que tu te blesses en forçant trop.

L'argenté baissa la tête suite à la réponse. Le passeur semblait adorable. Il se releva, difficilement. L'autre lui tendit une main, qu'il prit après une courte hésitation.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Je sais qu'on se connaît peu, mais... On fait partie de la même équipe alors... Euh... Si je peux t'aider ou autre, n'hésite pas...

Ils se regardèrent un moment, avant que ce dernier ne passe d'une moue normale à une déprime totale.

\- ça se voit tant que ça que j'ai l'air préoccupé ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Eh bien, euh... Un peu ?

La réponse ne changea pas la tête que tirait le hibou, le première année eut même l'impression que ça empira.

\- J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?!

\- Non, c'est rien... lâcha-t-il d'un air absent.

Le garçon eut envie de lui dire qu'il ne le croyait pas, mais se ravisa. De toute manière, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire pour arranger les choses, ou rassurer l'as de l'équipe, alors... Alors il valait mieux se taire, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, il s'était déjà éloigné pour finir de ramasser les balles.

\- Hey, tu peux y aller, je fermerais !

\- Tu-... Tu es sûr ?

\- Si je te le dis ! … Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrête l'entraînement là, promis.

Le jeune homme resta quelque peu sceptique, mais il décidé de faire confiance à son sempai. Il venait de lui promettre et il avait souvenir que l'argenté tenait toujours ses paroles. Il alla se changer, non sans un regard en arrière. Était-ce vraiment la meilleure chose à faire ? Oui, sûrement. Enfin de ce qu'il voyait, il valait mieux le laisser seul.

Le hibou était déprimé, mais il avait essayé de ne pas le montrer durant tout l'entraînement, alors si le plus jeune l'avait vu, les autres aussi. Bon, au moins, personne n'avait eu la décence de lui poser de questions... Il soupira et continua à ramasser ses ballons. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien faire en rentrant ? Il n'allait pas à nouveau s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Après tout, il avait déjà raté le repas du soir hier à cause de ça, hors de question de recommencer. Mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre aux deux autres. Mais quelle idée ils avaient eut de lui demander s'il était près à coucher avec eux et s'il n'était pas intéresser ! Il savait parfaitement que Kuroo ne le lâcherait pas avec ça tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse totale. Oui, totale. Parce qu'il avait répondu en partie quand il avait dit qu'il serait sûrement capable de le faire. Mais il y avait une différence énorme entre penser pouvoir le faire et le faire réellement. Et puis c'était quoi cette question de savoir s'il était intéressé ?! Intéresser comment d'ailleurs ?! Dans le sens petit-ami, il supposait. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de s'il devait espérer supposer bien ou non. Mais surtout... Pourquoi ses colocataires voulaient-ils savoir ça ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de se prendre la tête entre ses mains, bougeant dans tous les sens. Son cerveau surchauffait à force de trop chercher et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas éviter d'y penser dès qu'il avait une minute de calme. Est-ce qu'il pourrait réellement sortir avec l'un de ses amis... ?

Ses muscles se relâchèrent et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Est-ce qu'il ne sortait pas déjà ensemble, si on y pensait ? Enfin, ils faisaient déjà des sorties ensemble souvent, ils aimaient bien faire des sorties ensemble, être ensemble tout simplement, en plus ils vivaient même ensemble, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de pudeur entre eux non plus, ce n'était pas rare qu'ils se trimballent seulement en caleçon, ou juste avec une serviette quand ils sortaient de la salle de bain... Enfin, lui ou Kuroo. Akaashi était quand même un peu plus... réservé ? Il était au moins habillé d'un short... Dans tous les cas, tout ça pour dire qu'ils étaient déjà presque... Ensemble. La seule chose qui différenciait, c'était juste qu'ils ne faisaient rien de... De sexuel entre eux après tout. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas, ne se toucher pas pour autre chose que des tapes amicales et platoniques, et n'avaient jamais rien tenté entre eux. Si on oubliait le fait que Kuroo avait embrassé Akaashi. Pourquoi le noiraud avait-il fait ça déjà ? Il ne leur avait pas dit. Enfin, il ne lui avait pas dit à lui, peut-être s'était-il expliqué avec le brun entre-temps. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il n'aimait pas savoir que son ami avait posé les mains sur le brun. En plus, il dormait juste à côté à ce moment-là, enfin semblait-il. Et le chat ne s'était pourtant pas gêné. Sans même le réveiller ni lui parler. Il aurait au moins pu lui demander son avis pour faire ça !

Ha. Non. C'était impossible. Il ne venait tout de même pas de penser ce qu'il venait de penser, n'est-ce pas ? Non... il ne pouvait pas... il n'avait pas... c'était pas de la jalousie, hein ? Penser qu'il fallait d'abord son avis pour pouvoir toucher à Keiji... c'était pas de la jalousie, hein ?

 _Possessivité._

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Si c'était pas de la jalousie, c'était de la possessivité ? Mais il n'avait aucune raison d'être possessif envers son ex-passeur ! Enfin, si. C'était son passeur à la base. Donc, il avait pris l'habitude que ce soit le _sien._ Mais il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir possessif alors que c'était Kuroo qui l'avait embrassé. Après tout, c'était Kuroo hein... son meilleur ami.

Il serra les poings. _Fais chier._ Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'image de Keiji sortant avec Tetsurou. Et ça lui faisait chier. C'était mal placé, comme possessivité. Il n'avait pas envie d'être relégué au second plan auprès d'Akaashi. Ni pour Kuroo.

L'évidence l'atteignit comme une baffe.

Il s'insulta.

.

.

.

Akaashi soupira. Il regarda pour la énième fois l'horloge, accroché au mur du salon. Il était vingt heures passées, et aucun de ses amis n'était encore rentré. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre soucieux, à la base. Mais quand c'était le lendemain d'une presque dispute, il y avait de quoi. Il était allé à l'entraînement aujourd'hui, n'y avait pas croisé Kuroo et il n'était pas à l'appartement quand il était revenu. En vérifiant sa chambre, il s'était douté qu'il n'était même pas venu pour déposer son sac de cours. Donc il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il avait pu partir. Et pour ce qui était de Bokuto... Il savait que ce dernier devait s'acharner à l'entraînement. C'était une manie qu'il avait de passer ses nerfs ou autre au lycée, et il pensait bien que cette sorte de réflexe n'avait pas disparu.

Ça n'empêchait pas le brun de jouer avec son portable depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Hésitant entre envoyer un SMS ou non aux deux idiots. S'il le faisait, il avait peur qu'on ne lui réponde pas, ce qui allait d'autant plus l'inquiétait. Ou alors qu'on lui réponde sans répondre, c'est à dire : en l'envoyant boulet, ce que sa gentillesse ne supporterait pas.

Il reposa le cellulaire, qu'il allait jeter s'il continuait à le garder dans les mains et s'éloigna jusqu'à la cuisine. Il ne savait pas comment s'occuper. Peut-être que faire à manger l'aiderait. Hier, ils devaient faire des crêpes, mais la discussion ayant pas mal dérivé, ils n'avaient même pas fait la pâte et le brun avait fini par se retrouver seul. Kuroo avait fui dès qu'il avait essayé de lui poser des questions sur son geste et Bokuto s'était déjà enfermé dans sa chambre à ce moment-là. Il ne valait mieux pas repenser à hier, ça ne ferait qu'agrandir son inquiétude...

Il prit le saladier et ressortit les ingrédients qu'il avait soigneusement rangés la veille. Faire ces crêpes ne ferait pas de mal, et il arriverait peut-être à faire oublier aux deux crétins les questions du moment. Il ouvrit le paquet de farine, et commença à la verser dans le verre.

La porte claqua et un garçon hurla au même moment.

* * *

 _ **Bon, chapitre court, il est même plus court que les réponses aux reviews je crois X'DDD j'ai d'ailleurs remarqué que les reviews remarchaient une fois que j'ai eu fini de vous avoir répondu ici, donc tant pis :') je répondrais par MP pour ceux qui ont un compte à partir du chapitre prochain, pck là, merde hein :')**_

 _ **Mais sinon, osef de sa courtesse (si, ce mot existe si j'veux), le chapitre suivant rattrapera, no stress :') Enfin, j'espère quand même que je vous frustre :') Oui, je suis sadique. Autant que les gens qui me fav' et me follow sans me dire ce qu'il pense. Je suis CURIEUSE de savoir ce que les gens pensent et ils ME LE DISENT PAS ! Pffeuh. :')**_

 _ **m'enfin, j'espère que ça vous à quand même plût, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

 _ **À demain ! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Secrets & Révélations**

 **Yoohooo ! Avant dernier chapitre, et miracle, vous avez bien vu j'ai sous-ligné les DEUX thèmes ! Mwhaahhaha ! 4,2K pour ce chapitre mamamia ! 8D  
** **Bon, je tiens à préciser que j'ai fini d'écrire le dernier chapitre -ave moi, mettez vous à genoux :')-  
** **Enfin bref, je suis contente, déjà parce que c'est la première fic que je finis, et que j'ai commencé à écrire y'a 15jours... Sérieux, j'ai écris une freaking fic de bien 20K mots en DEUX semaines, je pensais pas que c'était possible :') et apparemment, elle est pas si nul que ça vu vos reviews ! Sérieux, ça fait du bien de les lire (surtout qu'au moment ou je poste ça, j'suis en plein dans mes oraux de bac :'))**

 **Enfin, je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture ! 8D**

 _ **Cry :** Ma chère Lulack, tu es une boulette de pas te connecter :') Si tu me la fais bouffer sur plusieurs siècles, je pourrais JAMAIS la digéré, sale patate XDD  
_ _T'es sûre que c'est les larmes de frustration ou de rire vu toutes les bêtises que tu me dis ? XD  
_ _Mes copies pour les cours ? Quels cours ? 8D  
_ _MES COOKIES SONT BONS OK ?! Je te souhaite bonne chance pour me faire une fic que j'aimerais et dont j'aurais pas la fin... Pck en plus de ne pas frustré que moi, tu vas frustrée d'autres gens, mais ça risque d'être très compliquée sachant qu'en ce moment, je t'aide pour ta fic justement XDD  
_ _Kenma est mort. Non je déconne XD ET NON ON AURA PAS DE BAISE DANS CETTE FIC J'AI DIS ! On m'écoute ou pas quand je parles ?!_ ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ  
 _J'suis pas ta mère et tu me spammes pour toutes les fics de toute manière donc je craquerais pas :')  
_ _Bokuto n'a pas une tête de bébé gazouilleur :')  
_ _Aller, ton petit cœur va se remettre, de toute façon, puisque la suite est là :') et qu'elle est LONGUE comme tu le voulais XD (ne pas penser à des choses bizarres, surtout, ne pas y penser)_

 _ **Hanami-chan :** Mais bien sûre que si, je continuerais à te répondre XD T'es l'une des rares qui me suit vraiment, je m'en voudrais trop de ne pas te parler :') ni de te répondre :') Et si ça se trouve, il aime personne ? 8D  
_ _Oui, j'aime les crêpes, mais je fais plus facilement des cookies que des crêpes en ce moment, je sais pas pourquoi, c'est ma période... :') #PersonneBizarre_

 _ **PasseParla :** Eh bien, tu vas bien voir qui il aime dans ce chapitre :') Ouais j'avoue que niveau longueur, je me suis foirée tout le long de la fic, mais c'pas grave, ce chapitre est long donc... XD Osef ? 8D  
_ _Ouais, j'pouvais pas faire une déprime comme dans l'anime (moi aussi, je regarde que l'anime, tkt :')) et même si je le voulais au début, ça pouvait pas collé, donc j'ai fait au mieux mais bon..:/ Oh my gad... C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me fais insulter de... Mayonnaise. ._. Ca pense même pas une mayonnaise en plus XD  
_ _Enfin bon, bonne lecture ! :')_

* * *

\- AKAASHI !

Surpris, il faillit lâcher le paquet, mais se récupéra de justesse. Koutarou venait de rentrer. Il sortit de la cuisine et se reçut de plein fouet l'as.

La farine retomba sur eux, dans un silence palpable. Le passeur, assis au sol à cause du choc, n'eut même pas le temps de se relever que deux bras puissants l'entourèrent. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, avant que l'autre ne se recule un peu et lui agrippe les épaules.

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Hein ?

La réplique sortit naturellement. Ce qui ne sembla pas gêner le hibou, qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, pleins d'espoirs. « _Il attend quoi au juste ? »_ se demanda la chouette.

\- Euh... Bokuto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je... Je... Enfin, j'sais... J'crois que... hum...

C'était lui ou l'argenté allait pleurer ? Le visage du plus vieux commençait à se déformer dans une grimace de tristesse, et les yeux semblaient de plus en plus embués. Le passeur déposa une main sur son épaule.

\- Bokuto, calme-toi.

Bizarrement, la réplique lui donna encore plus envie de pleurer. Akaashi était toujours pareil, toujours calme, toujours gentil, toujours lui. Il sentit sa lèvre commençait à trembler, il se mordit la joue. Sur les genoux, entre les jambes de Keiji, il ne bougea pas d'un poil quand la main de son ami lui caressa la joue, tendrement.

\- Hey, tu peux te laisser aller, si ça ne va pas...

L'as attrapa sa main, l'abaissant par la même occasion, il ne put s'empêcher de lui serrer un peu. Le brun remarqua qu'il tremblait.

\- Je suis désolé.

Et il n'y avait pas que sa main, sa voix aussi tremblait. Inconsciemment, il serra un peu plus les doigts de l'argenté.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses.

\- Je suis inutile.

\- Pourquoi tu serais inutile ?

\- J'ai pas remarqué. Akaashi. J'ai rien remarqué.

\- Remarqué quoi ?

\- Ce que je ressentais. Non en fait, je pense que j'voulais juste pas le voir.

Le passeur resta interdit, où est-ce que son ami voulait-il arriver ? Il n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions que ce dernier reprit.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Parce que maintenant qu'j'ai compris, bah ça va être pire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va être pire ?

\- La situation !

Et voilà que Koutarou recommençait à avoir envie de pleurer.

\- Mais la situation n'a rien de problématique...

\- Mais si ! Y'a Kuroo qui t'aime sûrement, et moi, j'vous aime tous les deux ! Comment ça peut pas poser problème ?! Hurla-t-il, j'vais tout gâcher ! Que ce soit entre toi et lui qu'entre nous ! J'suis trop con !

Si Keiji n'avait pas été assis, il serait probablement tombé. Il rêvait ou l'as venait de lui faire une sorte de déclaration ? Non, ça devait être un rêve... pas possible. Il se frotta les yeux, pour être sûr, et se pinça. Mais les deux n'eurent aucun effet, il était toujours assis au sol, de la farine partout, son ami entre les jambes à genoux, lui tenant la main, les larmes aux yeux. Il était censé faire quoi, là ?

\- Hum... Pourquoi tu penses que Kuroo m'aime ? Fut la seule chose qui put sortir de sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi il t'aurait embrassé sinon ?

\- J'en sais rien, enfin, si. Pour m'ennuyer.

\- T'ennuyer ?

\- Il... Hum. Je sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça.

Ce fut au tour du hibou de paraître perdu.

\- Euh... Essaie franchement... ?

\- Tu n'as pas deviné ?

\- Deviné quoi ?

\- Qu'on... qu'on était attiré par toi ? Enfin, je suppose que Kuroo l'est. Moi oui. Euh... c'est compliqué en fait.

Bokuto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un peu comme un idiot. D'un côté, il se sentait réellement idiot en ce moment même. Il ne pensait pas voir Akaashi mal à l'aise un jour.

\- Et Kuroo ?

\- Eh bien, je pense qu'il est aussi attiré par toi... Comme je te l-...

\- Non. Je veux dire, il ne t'intéresse vraiment pas ?

Le passeur fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que l'argenté lui pose cette question. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au baiser qu'il lui avait donné, ce baiser qui l'avait tant fait réfléchir, au point de lui donner des migraines et de l'empêcher de dormir. Est-ce qu'il l'avait trouvé mauvais ? Non. Du tout. Il avait juste été surpris, mais après coup, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié. De là, à s'intéresser à Kuroo... peut-être ? Quand il y réfléchissait, ce simple geste l'avait tellement obnubilé que jusqu'à ce que le noiraud commence à embêter Bokuto la veille, il avait totalement oublié ses sentiments pour l'argenté, le temps d'une journée. Mais est-ce que ça comptait réellement ?

\- Akaashi ?

\- Hmm... Oui ?

\- Tu... T'avais l'air absent, ça va ?

\- Je réfléchissais à ta question.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour pouvoir te répondre.

\- Non, mais je sais ! Me prends pas pour un con, râla le hibou, je voulais dire, tu y réfléchis parce que tu doute de tes sentiments pour lui ?

\- À la base, je ne l'aime pas.

Bokuto ouvrit grands les yeux, affichant une expression presque choquée.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Ne hurle pas.

\- Mais je pensais que...

\- On t'a dit hier que non.

\- Mais... Mais il t'aime !

\- Je t'ai dis que non aussi !

\- Mais je connais Kuroo, il embrasse pas comme ça sans raison !

\- Il voulait probablement m'ennuyer, parce qu'à la base, c'est toi que je préfère.

\- Que tu préfères ?

Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes, sans bouger. C'était impossible. Keiji ne venait pas de dire ça. Il n'avait tout de même pas pensé ça non plus. Il ne pouvait pas... il ne pouvait pas aimer le noiraud. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas pu changer en moins de quarante-huit heures... c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Merde. Il avait juste envie de crier « merde » et de tuer le chat. Au passage.

\- Donc... Tu... Hum... Tu l'aimes... Un peu ? Tenta le hibou dans une petite voix, sans le regarder.

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite. L'as tenta alors un coup d'oeil dans la direction du plus jeune, qui semblait totalement désemparé.

\- T'es pas obligé de répondre ! Lança-t-il finalement, on ferait peut-être mieux de faire venir Kuroo ! Il est parti ou d'ailleurs ? J'ai pas vu ses chaussures à l'entrée !

Le brun reprit un peu de contenance.

\- Pour être parti, il faudrait qu'il soit rentré, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a personne qui est revenu à l'appartement avant moi, ce soir.

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu de la journée ?

\- Non, je ne l'ai même pas croisé à l'entraînement ou à la fac...

L'argenté fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est étrange... Et t'as vraiment eu aucune nouvelle ?

\- Non, silence radio, un peu comme toi en fait.

Il prit la remarque en plein cœur, mais ne répliqua pas à cette dernière. C'était tout à fait normal que son ex-passeur lui en veuille, s'il avait été à sa place, il se serait senti mal aussi à devoir attendre ses colocataires rentrer alors qu'ils n'avaient pas prévenu qu'ils seraient en retard.

\- Il doit être chez Kenma !

\- Tu penses ?

\- Il est toujours chez Kenma quand il ne se sent pas bien...

\- Tu as vu Kenma il y a peu ?

Bokuto eut un instant de réflexion, avant de répondre.

\- Hum... Pas depuis le mois de mars. Le mois juste avant que t'arrives en fait !

\- Merde.

L'argenté fut choqué. Depuis quand Akaashi pouvait être vulgaire ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Ça ne va pas ?! Y'a un truc grave ?! Tu vas mourir ?!

\- Bokuto, arrête de dire tes conneries ! Tu n'as pas compris ?!

\- Comprit quoi ?

\- Kenma et Kuroo !

Le brun se leva précipitamment, courant presque pour atteindre son portable. Il s'essuya les mains pleines de farines dans un geste à l'arracher, il attrapa l'objet et appuya presque frénétiquement sur le petit écran.

\- Akaashi... ?

Le hibou s'approcha, tandis que son ami collait le portable à son oreille. Plusieurs sonneries retentirent, puis le répondeur se mit en route. Il raccrocha, rageusement. Il retenta quand même l'expérience plusieurs fois, mais elles se conclurent toutes par un échec. Il envoya plusieurs sms, rapidement. Jusqu'à ce que la main de Bokuto ne cache l'écran, touchant ses doigts par la même occasion. Il releva les yeux, pour plonger dans l'or inquiet de ceux de son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le brun détourna les yeux, ne sachant pas trop comment s'expliquer.

\- Tu as bien dit que tu n'as plus vu Kenma depuis mars, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu ne trouves pas bizarre que Kuroo soit devenu étrange au même moment ?

Le visage du hibou commença légèrement à se décomposer, dans un petit « ha ».

\- Il s'est passé un truc...

\- Je pense oui. Enfin, ça me semble le plus logique, et la dernière fois que Kuroo m'a parlé le Kenma, il a utilisé le passé.

\- Tu crois qu'il est mort ?!

Le passeur afficha un air irrité suite au cri.

\- Je ne pense pas. Enfin, j'espère. Je me dis que s'il était mort, on l'aurait quand même sût... Non ?

\- J'ai été pas mal occupé avec les compet' donc... je sais pas. Il m'a dis que Kenma allait mal... Mais je pensais pas que c'était au point qu'il puisse mourir...

\- Il allait mal ?

\- Kuroo m'a dis qu'il allait mal, mais il ne s'est pas étendu sur le sujet... C'était avant que t'arrive ! Mais s'il en a parlé au passé... Il est peut-être mort ?! Tu lui as demandé s'il était mort ?!

\- Bien sûr que non, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il en parlait au passé, et il n'a pas voulu me répondre.

\- Alors pourquoi il le ferait maintenant ?

\- Parce que je compte bien l'y obligé, lâcha Keiji d'une voix froide.

L'as déglutit à l'entente de la phrase, qui sonnait plus comme une menace qu'une réponse.

\- Euh... et sinon, t'as pas le numéro de Kenma ?

\- Je l'ai perdu quand j'ai changé mon téléphone vers Janvier et j'ai eu les concours à passé entre temps. On ne se parle pas tant que ça lui et moi, alors... je n'ai pas cherché à le retrouver. J'ai pensé à beaucoup d'autre chose.

Par les autres choses, il sous-entendait entretenir l'appartement, ses devoirs, la fac et gérer ses deux colocataires. La dernière chose devait être la plus occupante parmi les tâches citées pensa-t-il mais, il se retint tout de même de faire une remarque la-dessus, ça créerait sûrement une dispute et ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Tu n'as pas le numéro de Kenma, toi ?

\- Euh... Je ne crois pas... Non.

La chouette faillit commencer une litanie d'insulte. Fort heureusement, son portable sonna juste avant qu'il ne perde totalement son sang froid. L'écran afficha le nom de son colocataire perdu.

\- KUROO !

 _\- Je viens de perdre 15% d'audition... Depuis quand tu cries, toi ?_

\- Depuis qu'un abruti me cause des soucis.

Bokuto, fut une nouvelle fois choquée. Était-ce réellement Akaashi qu'il avait près de lui ? L'idée que des aliens l'est enlevé est remplacé devenait de plus en plus probable. Enfin, si on lui avait donné le choix entre cette théorie et le fait qu'il verrait un jour son passeur énervé au point de crier, de jurer et de presque insulté... Il aurait pensé que la première hypothèse était beaucoup plus probable. Sans aucun doute même.

 _\- Tu te soucis de moi ? J'en suis touché._

\- Garde des sarcasmes, t'es où ?

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'il hurle.

\- Akaashi, ça va ? Il dit quoi ?

Non, vraiment, il fallait qu'il reste calme. Pas de quoi vouloir s'énerver, hein. C'est pas comme s'il avait un abruti inquiet comme pas possible à côté de lui, qui ne comprenait pas tout, et un connard à l'autre bout du fil qui leur créait que des problèmes. Absolument pas.

\- Kuroo, où es-tu ?

 _\- S'il te plaît, tu connais ?_

La voix froide du brun claqua.

\- Si tu ne réponds pas, je brûle ta chambre, massacre tes vêtements, casse ton ordinateur, détruit tes CD, et je pars de l'appartement pour retourner chez mes parents, en vous laissant vous d'emmerder pour le loyer.

\- … _J'suis sur le chemin du retour, j'passe par le parc._

\- On arrive.

 _\- Hein ?_

Keiji raccrocha.

\- Bokuto, donne moi ma veste, on part.

L'argenté fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, rapidement. Ce n'est pas parce que son ami semblait calme qu'il l'était. Et à y réfléchir, c'était peut-être pire de ne pas voir sa fureur. Les colères froides étaient toujours les pires, les plus dangereuses.

Le brun avait à peine mis ses chaussures qu'il commença à courir, sortant de l'appartement sans attendre.

\- Hey ! Akaa- ! Hey, attends moi ! Hurla Koutarou.

Le passeur venait de s'engager dans les escaliers, sans l'écouter. Il ferma rapidement leur appartement à clés et rattrapa rapidement son ami.

.

.

.

Kuroo resta interdit devant son écran. Il venait de se passer quoi là au juste ? Et depuis quand son plus jeune ami se mettait en colère ? Attendez... il comptait venir jusqu'ici, ou il cherchait juste à le rejoindre ? Il n'avait pas dit « on » d'ailleurs ? Bokuto était avec lui alors ?

Il lança un regard circulaire. Il était en plein milieu du parc, il allait bientôt arriver à la sortie d'ici quelques minutes et il en fallait une dizaine pour arriver à cette dernière quand on sortait de la maison. Est-ce qu'il devait attendre devant le parc ou essayer de les rencontrer en chemin ? Un éclair foudroya le ciel, l'obligeant à lever les yeux. Les nuages étaient sombres, presque noirs. Ses colocataires auraient sûrement mieux fait de l'attendre. Par contre, il se demandait bien pourquoi Akaashi semblait autant en colère. C'était rare, pour ne pas dire impossible. Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Il l'avait déjà vu irrité, oui. Mais pas en colère. Et pourtant, il aurait pu l'être un nombre incalculable de fois avec Bokuto ou lui dans les parages. Rien qu'au lycée, ils avaient fait pas mal de petites conneries pendant les camps d'entraînements, comme les batailles d'eau, les batailles de polochons, piquer les serviettes des gens alors qu'ils prenaient leur douche... ou prendre les lunettes de Tsukki quand il se passait de l'eau sur le visage pour qu'il ne les retrouve plus après... Le blond de Karasuno était le premier à subir leurs taquineries. Quels soient verbales ou non, si ça ne l'avait pas autant amusé à l'époque, il le regretterait presque. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se mentir, Kei devait parfois avoir envie de les tuer. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était le seul qui devait avoir envie de les tuer, surtout en ce moment même...

\- KUROO !

Il ramena son attention sur terre, pour apercevoir ses amis au bout du chemin, c'était lui ou ses proches avaient leurs habits étrangement blanc...? Ils semblaient totalement essoufflés d'ailleurs. Il fut étonné de les voir aussi rapidement, ils avaient vraiment du courir vite. Apparemment pas assez pour que Bokuto ne lui saute pas dessus. Avec l'élan, ils se retrouvèrent à terre, l'un pleurnichant, l'autre avec un mal de fesse.

Le noiraud essaya de repousser le hibou, mais rien à faire, ce dernier resta accroché à son cou.

\- Bokuto, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Tu m'as rien dit, t'as même pas de confiance en moi ! Larmoyait le plus vieux.

Le chat eut une moue irrité, et releva les yeux vers le brun, qui lui aussi paraissait mécontent.

\- On m'explique ?

\- C'est plutôt à toi, non ? À propos de Kenma. Et du reste.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de Kenma ?

\- Tu ne l'as plus amené à l'appartement depuis le mois de mars, et tu as commencé à aller mal peu après, et tu n'es toujours pas redevenue toi-même.

\- Je suis moi-même.

\- Menteur, lâcha Bokuto avec un regard accusateur.

\- Pourquoi tu pense ça, toi ?

\- Parce que si tu allais bien, tu n'aurais pas embrassé Akaashi avant de t'enfermer dans ta chambre le soir. Tu ne fermes jamais ta chambres à clés. Et samedi, tu l'as fait.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai voulu rentrer, et j'ai pas pu ! Tu m'as pas entendu toquer ?!

\- Non.

\- Il avait sûrement son casque sur les oreilles, émit le passeur.

Tetsurou ne démentit pas, c'était bien le cas. Il s'était enfermé avec de la musique à fond et un livre pour se couper du monde, et s'empêcher de penser.

\- Je suis désolé, Kuroo.

Il fixa son attention sur son ami, qui était toujours collait à lui.

\- J'aurais dû voir que ça allait pas, j'ai pas été foutu de t'aider, ni même de comprendre que t'allais pas bien. J'étais trop dans mon monde et j'ai été incapable de t'aider, j'mérite pas d'être considéré comme l'un de tes meilleurs amis. Même en vivant avec toi, j'suis pas foutu de voir que tu vas mal. Pardon.

\- Je vais mieux.

\- Donc t'allais mal, tu l'avoue enfin, exprima Keiji.

\- J'avoue rien du tout !

\- Si, tu vas mieux, donc tu allais moins bien que ça. Tu comptes tourner autour du pot encore longtemps ? On sait très bien qu'il y a eut un problème avec Kenma.

\- Y'a pas eu que Kenma, surtout ces derniers temps... c'était plutôt vous.

\- Mais bordel, explique toi ! Cria presque l'argenté, on est mort d'inquiétude, merde ! Et c'est pire si tu- !

Le tonnerre retentit, le coupant dans son début de tirade. Un éclair jaillit presque au même moment. La pluie s'abattit aussitôt.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Akaashi ne tire les deux autres pour se mettre à courir. Au moment ou il allait lâcher leur main, il sentit ses sempais les serrer un peu plus avant de le dépassé et de l'entraîner à leur suite.

\- Je ne peux pas courir correctement comme ça !

Il n'eut que deux rires comme réponse. Il voulut accélérer la cadence mais glissa juste après. Les mains qui le tenaient le retinrent de justesse, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant.

\- Tu vois qu'on fait bien de te tenir ! Se moqua le noiraud.

\- C'est parce que vous me tenez que j'ai faillit tomber !

\- C'est pas le moment de parler ! Courrez !

\- C'est ce qu'on fait ! Répliquèrent les deux bruns en chœur.

\- Bah faites le plus vite !

Kuroo allait répondre, mais il glissa à son tour, et fut rattraper par Akaashi cette fois-ci, qui ne fit aucune remarque. Son regard moqueur était largement suffisant pour que l'autre le prenne mal. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement aussi trempés que le hibou samedi soir.

\- Bon, tu nous explique ton problème maintenant !

Les deux bruns fixèrent l'as d'un air las.

\- Bokuto, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux aller se doucher, coupa le brun, après tout, on est plus à une demi-heure près pour des explications.

Il fixa le noiraud pendant ses dires, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas le choix et quoi qu'il essaie, il le ferait craquer.

\- Je prends la salle de bain en premier, alors, soupira Kuroo.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, laissant ses deux colocataires seuls. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était produit sans qu'ils ne lui en veuillent... ?

Il prit rapidement sa douche, réchauffant son corps et relaxant ses muscles. Les deux autres firent de même.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon peu après. Le silence était pesant, lourd. Aucun ne savait vraiment par où commencer. Contre toute attente, ce fut le noiraud qui brisa le calme.

\- Dîtes... Pourquoi y'a de la farine partout dans la cuisine ?

L'argenté afficha rapidement une expression gêné, tandis qu'Akaashi semblait encore plus contrarié. Il n'avait peut-être pas eut la meilleure idée en demande cela...

\- Bokuto m'a foncé dessus alors qu'il venait de rentrer, et j'avais le paquet de farine dans les mains.

\- Et pourquoi il t'a foncé dessus... ?

Le brun regarda en direction de l'as, qui commençait maintenant à rougir.

\- Disons qu'il a eut certaines révélations aujourd'hui, mais je pense que ce que tu as à nous dire est plus important. Alors ?

-Alors... ?

\- Alors, que s'est-il passé avant que j'arrive ?

Tetsurou poussa un soupir, il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet.

\- Pour faire court, je me suis disputé avec Kenma... Il s'est fait renversé par une voiture le lendemain. Il n'a rien eut de mortel, mais les médecins ont préféré le mettre dans un coma artificiel pendant quelques temps. Je n'ai pas pu aller le voir avant un moment après son réveil. Qui à coïncidé avec le moment ou tu es arrivé...

\- C'est pour ça que tu allais mal au début du mois d'avril.

\- Hum... J'ai pu le revoir vers la fin avril justement... Ça c'est arrangé, on s'est expliqué, je m'en suis voulu un moment, mais... Il a dit que ce n'était pas ma faute, etc. Ça va mieux maintenant et tout rentre dans l'ordre petit à petit.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

\- Parce que je n'y arrivais pas... C'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois de réussir à dire les choses quand on va mal ! On est pas tous aussi simplet que toi.

Bokuto se rassit, blessé. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se pardonner de ne pas avoir vu le mal-être de son ami, et avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il se sentait encore plus mal. Il aurait tellement dû le voir... Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle ?

Le fait que tu te mettes à fumer plus régulièrement aurait déjà dû nous mettre la puce à l'oreille... ajouta Akaashi, comme s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées de l'as, mais là n'est pas le problème et on ne peut pas remonter dans le temps.

Il y eut un silence. Un long et douloureux silence pour chacun d'entre eux. Le plus vieux avait la tête baissé, comme s'il avait envie de pleurer. Keiji ne montrait pas grand-chose, seulement ses lèvres pincées montraient son irritation et son mal-être. Quand à Kuroo, il semblait plus las et vieux qu'autre chose, comme si tous les problèmes l'avaient épuisé jusqu'à lui ronger la peau.

Un soupir fut poussé, avant que le plus jeune ne prenne la parole.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec Kenma ?

\- Je n'étais pas d'accord sur sa relation avec Hinata Shôyô, de Karasuno. Ils ont eut des soucis avec Kageyama, et... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir que Kozume s'éloigne, je le voyais aller trop mal pour vouloir le laisser avec lui.

Il y eut à nouveau un petit blanc, le temps que les deux autres assimiles l'informations.

\- Tu... T'entretiens quel genre de relation avec Kenma, en fait ? Demanda Bokuto.

\- C'est mon petit-frère, tu le sais bien. Il est celui que j'ai jamais eut.

Le chat eut à peine finit sa phrase que du soulagement apparut sur le visage de l'argenté. Comme s'il venait de le rassurer sans le vouloir.

\- Pourquoi ?

Akaashi et Bokuto se regardèrent juste après la question. Ce fut le brun qui prit la parole.

\- Il semblerait que Bokuto ait eut une révélation aujourd'hui, comme je te l'ai déjà dis. Mais il serait mieux qu'il te l'explique.

Les regards se concentrèrent alors sur le hibou, qui se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise subitement.

\- J'peux pas, Akaashi.

\- Si tu peux.

\- Non.

\- Bokuto, si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le fait.

\- Bon sang, de quoi vous parlez ?

\- De ce que ressent cet idiot.

\- Je suis pas un idiot !

\- Vous avez sauté le pas ?

\- Si tu veux qu'on saute le pas, il va falloir que tu le fasses avec nous.

Kuroo ne comprit pas. Il resta muet devant la réponse de l'autre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il t'aime.

\- Akaashi !

\- Et il m'aime. Sauf qu'il est convaincu que toi, tu n'aimes que moi.

L'as essaya de se sauver, mais il fut retenu à sa sèche par une forte poigne.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?

Les yeux dorés et argents se plantèrent sur lui. Une voix ferme lui répondit.

\- Non.

* * *

 **VOILA ! FRUSTRATION BONJOUR 8D**  
 **Maintenant, vous comprenez pourquoi j'dis qu'il fallait un chapitre suivant ? XD Je suis sûre que vous allez pas l'aimer en plus mais osef, j'ai une -peut-être- bonne nouvelle à la fin, donc n'oubliez pas de lire ma prochaine outro' XD**

 **SUR CE, j'en dis pas plus... Si j'reste trop longtemps j'vais me faire tuer 8D**

 **Aller, à demain ! o/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eh oui, vous avez bien vu ! Pas de thème cette fois-ci ! Normal, y'en avait que 7 mais j'fais 8 chapitres, moi. Enfin, c'est même pas un chapitre, c'est plus un bonus pck j'savais pertinemment que vous aimeriez pas que je vous laissez comme ça sur la chapitre précédent X'D Pourtant, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait :') #sadisme**

 _ **Je tiens quand même à remercier trois personnes, parce que les pauvres, y'a de quoi avec ma chiantise :')  
**_ _ **Un de mes meilleurs amis, le pauvre a réussi à supporter mes sauts d'humeur au tout début de mon écriture, donc tu mérite bien ça vu comment j'ai été chiante :')  
**_ _ **Y'a aussi ma p'tite**_ **Crimson** ** _' qui... Oh mon dieu, comment j'aurais fait parfois si tu m'avais pas aidé avec des p'tits mots doux et nos WW quand je bloquais ? :') Enfin bref, c'est aussi grâce à toi que j'ai réussis  
_** _ **Et ma p'tite**_ **Lulack** ** _(qui c'est renommé en_ Kusolcry _, allez savoir pourquoi... #débile)... Sale gosse, je t'adore et je sens qu'en écrivant ses mots, tu vas avoir les chevilles qui gonflent XD mais tu m'fais bien marrer et tu m'as évité de bonnes déprimes ces derniers jours :')  
_** _ **Enfin bon, voici trois anti-dépresseur à eux tout seul XD**_

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :')**

 _ **Hanami-chan:**_ _Comment ai-je pu te faire ça ? Eh bien comme je l'ai fait, avec des mots XD *évite un couteau* Il se finit comme je veux le chapitre ! Remercie moi d'en faire un bonus plutôt XDD (voilà, voilà, je pète plus haut que mes fesses, un problème ? XDDD) Pour ce qui est du crack-crack entre eux, je te laisse lire mon outro' (outro c'est l'intro mais à la fin), tu vas voir que j'annonce et dis pas mal de chose dedans :') )  
_ _Sur ce, je te laisse donc voir :')_

 _ **PasseParla:** T'as euh... Bien lu et mal en même temps ? XD Akaashi aime Bokuto, mais il avoue ressentir quelque chose pour Kuroo :') Et Bokuto aime les deux :') Le chapitre 7 était le plus long chapitre :') Navré, mais celui-là est court, et c'est le dernier ! Surtout, lis bien l'outro' :) Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Akaashi aperçut l'immeuble du bout de la rue. Il allait bientôt faire nuit, mais malgré tout, l'odeur chaude de l'été restait présente, imprimée dans le bitume et l'air. Par chance, c'était un temps sec, non lourd et humide. Après tout, ils allaient bientôt être au mois de septembre, il était normal qu'après vingt et une heures, le soleil commence à peine à décliner et que la chaleur ambiante reste dans la ville.

Il accéléra un peu le pas, traînant sa lourde valise derrière lui. Il avait dû aller chez ses grand-parents pendant une semaine, pour les vacances. Tradition obligatoire chez eux, il avait donc dû se séparer de ses amants pendant cette période un peu trop longue à son goût, -mais ça, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il l'avoue.- quelques mètres de plus, et il arriva finalement devant l'immeuble. Il le regarda jusqu'en haut, où les fenêtres semblaient être opaques grâce à un magnifique reflet orangé. Bizarrement, il se rappelait qu'il avait fait le même geste lors de son emménagement officiel. Il avait contemplé la hauteur de l'immeuble, avait analysé les fenêtres, s'était senti tout petit et s'il se souvenait bien, il avait même été un peu mal à l'aise.

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne regrettait absolument pas son choix. Il avait fini par réussir à avouer ses sentiments à son capitaine, et en plus, il avait l'amour de Kuroo. Même si ça n'avait pas été du tout simple au début.

Il poussa la lourde porte de la bâtisse et alla jusqu'à l'ascenseur, qui faisait le coin.

Le jour où ils s'étaient tout avoué n'avait pas été le meilleur. Loin de là même. Rien qu'à y repenser, il fit une grimace. Lorsque le chat avait sût pour l'amour de Bokuto et ses sentiments, il n'y avait pas crût et avait refusé la vérité pendant de longues heures. Des cris avaient finalement retentit, une dispute s'en était suivit, et les deux plus vieux avaient failli en arriver aux mains. Heureusement, Akaashi les avait rapidement arrêtés, et avait calmé le jeu. Enfin, lorsque les esprits s'étaient apaisés, ils avaient recommencé à discuter. Autant dire que la nuit avait été courte pour tous les trois. Et les choses avaient été plus ou moins difficiles à accepter aussi. Sur tous les plans. Rien que pour les sentiments, même si Keiji s'était vu se rapprocher de plus en plus du noiraud, et que de l'amour pointait le bout de son nez pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas lors de son emménagement. Tetsurou quant à lui, avait du mal à croire que ce qu'il avait ressenti pouvait s'apparenter à de l'amour et non seulement du désir, pour le moment, il s'en accommodait plutôt bien, même si ce n'était pas non plus l'amour fou. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il disait, mais le passeur avait noté les crises de jalousies de plus en plus présentes quand Bokuto et lui-même restaient seuls sans le chat.

Lui qui pensait que jongler avec leurs sentiments serait le plus que dur, il avait un peu tord. Les choses à ce propos se faisaient, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, plus naturelles, comme si elles l'avaient toujours été.

Et même si les sentiments étaient le plus gros problème au début, ce n'était pas le seul.

Déjà parce qu'ils étaient tous des hommes, et qu'un couple à trois était encore plus compliqué à faire tenir qu'un couple à deux, comme le veut la première définition de « couple ». Ils avaient souvent haussé le ton, parfois sur des sujets idiots, comme le fait que Bokuto trouvait les deux bruns trop proche, ou inversement. Ce qui était faux, bien entendu. Le problème était aussi la partie charnelle. Même si Keiji prenait autant de plaisir dans les deux rôles, ils n'avaient pas toujours envie et les deux autres non plus, donc ce n'était pas si rare que ça qu'ils ne soient pas toujours à trois pendant leurs ébats. Il fallait avouer qu'il trouvait ça meilleur lorsqu'il avait ses deux amants près de lui pendant l'acte, mais on ne pouvait pas toujours tout avoir.

Mais il s'estimait assez heureux de voir les deux plus vieux continuaient à se parler. Ils avaient mis des jours avant de réussir à avoir une conversation normale, entre autres à cause des sentiments, mais aussi de l'histoire avec Kenma. Le hibou avait eu du mal à digérer que l'autre ne lui ait rien dit et s'en était voulu un moment de n'avoir rien vu. Même si tout était rentré dans l'ordre aujourd'hui, preuve en était, le blond décoloré passait de temps en temps les voir, et restait même dormir. Pour lui aussi, tout s'était arrangé avec Hinata.

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, il sortit, sa valise toujours avec lui. Il était quand même moins chargé que la première fois qu'il était venu. Il tourna à droite en sortant, fit quelques pas et arriva devant la porte. De la musique pop se faisait entendre, étouffée, à travers le bois. C'était un son de l'été, joyeux et sans prise de tête qui résonnait. Il actionna la poignée, il entra, et le son lui parvint plus fort, plus clair.

Il se déchaussa pendant que des éclats de voix retentissaient. S'il avait bien entendu, ils venaient de la cuisine. Il laissa son sac à l'entrée, vérifia que la porte était bien fermée et s'avança jusqu'au salon, où il avait vu sur les deux idiots. Il les trouva en train de faire des grimaces improbables, face à face.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

Les garçons se retournèrent vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bokuto ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Akaashi ! Tu m'as manqué !

Le brun lui rendit son étreinte, même s'il essaya de cacher son air de bienheureux.

\- Tu peux nous le dire aussi qu'on t'a manqué, hein... ajouta le chat.

\- Tu ne l'as même pas dit, toi.

Kuroo s'avança et se colla à eux.

\- Tu m'as manqué, beau brun... murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Le beau brun retint un rire, avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Enfin, il espérait que ce soit rapide, mais le noiraud approfondit rapidement le baiser, une main derrière sa nuque le retenant. Après un petit ballet endiablé, il relâcha sa bouche.

\- Alors, on t'a manqué ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Le nez de l'argenté se nicha dans son cou, respirant son odeur, il commença finalement à passer ses lèvres le long de la jugulaire.

\- Un peu, oui.

Il eut un petit baiser sur la tempe de la part de Bokuto, qui ravit ses lèvres juste après. Quelques mains se firent baladeuses, chatouilleuses par endroit, mais il ne les arrêta pas.

\- Enfin, j'espère que vous avez fait à dîner, je meurs de faim...

\- T'inquiète, on a tout prévu, mais ça peut attendre...

\- Je commencerais bien par autre chose que ce qui était prévu justement, lâcha le noiraud.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement alors que le passeur soupirait.

Toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes, ils adoraient embêter le plus jeune. Qui aimait bien ça, étrangement. Ils étaient heureux comme ça. Et pour rien au monde, ils ne regrettaient leur choix de vie.

* * *

Voilà, alors c'est la fin. N'espérez même pas une suite. Laissez-moi tranquille, j'ai trop forcé...! En **15jours** faire une fic, pas trop mauvaise, en 7 chapitres -normalement- et en respectant des thèmes... Putain, plus jamais :') Quand j'écrivais pas et que je dormais, j'en **RÊVAIS**! Meeeen, c'est fou ._.

Enfin bon, si vous arrivez **APRES LA GUERRE** -c'est à dire après que la fic ait été fini- n'hésitez pas à me laissez votre avis, franchement, **j'ai tellement galéré que je VEUX savoir ce que vous pensez** :') je devine que si vous lisez jusqu'ici, c'est que c'est pas mauvais mais voilà, franchement, je pense qu'une review ne vous tuera pas et vous ferez une heureuse X'D

J'espère que ceux qui ont suivit cette semaine avec moi n'ont pas été déçu de cette fin... Je tiens à dire que je ne ferais pas de suite à cette fic, mais il **est possible** **(ce n'est qu'une** **IDEE** **pour le moment)** , _quand_ _j'aurais le temps donc ça sera pas pour tout de suite genre dans la seconde,_ que je fasse des petits bouts de vie, que je raconte qlq journée ou connerie que pourrait faire nos deux idiots qui mènent sûrement la vie dure à Akaashi :') enfin, ça me tente, mais je précise que ce ne sera pas à la suite de cette fic mais **DANS UNE AUTRE FIC** que j'nommerais sûrement H.S BAK vu que je suis une grosse flemasse sans imagination pour les titres... Enfin, j'espère pouvoir mettre un fourre-tout la dedans mais bon x) ( _genre un threesome vu que l'idée à l'air de plaire :')_ ) donc, si vous voulez que cette proposition voit le jour, dîtes-le x)

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plût, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, **ça m'intéresse vraiment !**

Je vous retrouve bientôt dans mes autres fics !  
À la prochaine !  
Cia ! o/


End file.
